<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing the Unknown by OddieTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551411">Facing the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddieTales/pseuds/OddieTales'>OddieTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Foreign fairies, Insecurities, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, New fairies, Original Character(s), Relationship Problems, Sharing Cultures, fairy lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddieTales/pseuds/OddieTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Marianne have been together for some time now, and both kingdoms are on their way to establish common routes within their lands. Everything seems at peace until some foreign fairies arrive at the Dark Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King &amp; Marianne (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Butterfly Bog - Relationship, Dawn &amp; Sunny (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Outsider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how long this one's gonna be, but trust me, I've been planning this for a while now. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize if there are any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Withstand…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is born, everything dies…</em>
</p><p>Strong winds sweep away the rough desert sand. Drought, dust, death…</p><p>
  <em>Withstand…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is nothing left to hold on to…</em>
</p><p>A red sky, a red land, a distant sunset… and a long path in the distance. That vision, that voice… He had heard it before. And after a long time, it was calling him again.</p><p>
  <em>The time has come. Assemble your people. I will show you the way. </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a sunny and peaceful day at the Fairy Kingdom. One could tell that summer was coming to the fields: nights were warmer and starrier, there were more insects flying around, and also… it was hot. Too hot. Everyone, both fairies and goblins, could sense that this was going to be one of the hottest summers of all time.</p><p>Luckily, not far from the border, the Great Waterfall was the ideal place to cool down. Small pools near the source of the stream surrounded the area, where the water was deep enough to bathe in. Some young goblins were splashing around and ducking each other in the water. Only a few steps away, the two fairy princesses were discussing.</p><p>“Come on, Dawn! You’ve been standing there <em>forever</em>! Just take your dress off and get in,” Marianne encouraged her little sister while taking off her boots.</p><p>“I can’t strip in front of <em>them</em>! It’s embarrassing!” Dawn protested, shaking her hands nervously.</p><p>“Dawn, they’re not even paying attention to us. They’re kids, they just want to play. Besides, you don’t need to undress completely, you silly.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but… Even on your underwear, aren’t you embarrassed? Not even a little bit?”</p><p>“In other circumstances, yeah, maybe I would…,” she explained as she took off her tights, “but right now I feel more heat than embarrassment, so… I don’t really care.” She showed a carefree smile.</p><p>Since the start of Marianne and Bog’s relationship, the border had been opened and both kingdoms had reached a mutual agreement. Fairies could go into the Dark Forest and goblins could spend their time in the Fairy realm, as long as they weren’t up to any mischief. So far, everything was great, and Marianne felt so happy that she didn’t mind being practically naked near a group of goblin children.</p><p>Marianne turned around at Dawn, who was still in the same position. “Alright, shall I undress you or what?” she laughed.</p><p>“No! No nonono! I’ll do it myself! Thank you”. Dawn could be more cheerful and extroverted than her sister, but when it came to things like these, she was pretty shy. And Marianne was such a teaser.</p><p>“Good. But hurry up, I don’t have much time.” She started to get into the water slowly as her wings were floating slightly, covering the surface like a purple blanket.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Dawn said, almost done. “Your date with Boggy.” She grinned.</p><p>“It’s not a date, it’s a meeting! An important one.”</p><p>“That’s what you said the last time, and you spent the night at his castle.”</p><p>“It- it was a long meeting, okay?” She tried to hold back her chuckle, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>“We ended up exhausted.”</p><p>“I bet you did.”</p><p>“Dawn! It’s not what you think!”</p><p>“Then why are you blushing like crazy?” Dawn said, already in the water, splashing her sister. Marianne covered her face with her hands, either to hide her blush or to not get water into her eyes. Possibly both. “See? Now <em>you</em> are the embarrassed one, ha!”</p><p>“Damn it, stop that!” She got near Dawn, splashing her. Now they were both laughing and playing like the kids behind them. Everything was great, indeed.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the past few weeks, after the agreement between the two kingdoms, several safe routes had been mapped out to allow the field fairies to enter the Forest within the goblin territory. After all, they weren't the only creatures that lived there, and trespassers could be severely punished in certain areas.</p><p>Since Marianne was the one who spent most of the time with Bog, she decided to act as an intermediary to discuss future laws, among other things. Although most of these meetings were rather... unofficial visits, mostly day trips ("patrolling", if you asked Marianne).</p><p>At that moment, Bog was checking some old maps in one of the big rooms when Marianne arrived at the castle. </p><p>"Hi! Ugh, sorry I'm late!" she waved from the entrance with a shaky breath.</p><p>"Not at all," he answered before turning around at her, "I got here about ten minutes ago-" he noticed that her hair and wings were a bit damp. "Did you come straight from the waterfall?"</p><p>"Ah-eh... yeah! I was with Dawn and... I lost track of time."</p><p>"You need a towel or something?"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine," she approached the table, "moisture keeps me cool. It helps."</p><p>"As you wish," he got closer to her and caressed her head gently, "did you have a good time?"</p><p>"Almost."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"There was something missing." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>She smiled. "You" she murmured before giving him a short kiss on the lips. He kissed her back holding her cheek with one hand and her waist with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in. They kissed softly for a few seconds until he parted his lips to talk.</p><p>"We should get down to work."</p><p>"Should we?" she grinned, kissing him again.</p><p>"No teasing," he smiled as he stroked her head one last time. "You're a bad influence."</p><p>"Oh, <em>I'm</em> the bad influence, Bog King?!" she chuckled. "You killjoy."</p><p>"You rascal," he laughed.</p><p>They moved towards the table, which had a giant map right in the middle. There were also other detailed, smaller-scale maps of the different kingdoms and regions. One of these showed the whole land of the Dark Forest: The Goblin realm extended to the Eastern border, a few kilometres away; the Southern region belonged to the Arachnids, hybrid creatures known as the Bugfolk, whose land extended to the Grey Swamps; the Northern region belonged to the Trolls, huge and burly beings of low intellect, who shared their territory with the mountain giants of the Highlands.</p><p>Some other papers next to it, rough copies which marked the safe routes through the forest, were spread out on the table as well. </p><p>"Thank goodness I brought some of our maps from the library," Marianne said, looking at the rough copies. "Otherwise, it would have taken ages for us to find all the routes."</p><p>"I know, and I can't thank you enough for that," he replied. Most of the old maps and manuscripts were lost among the rubble of the old castle. </p><p>"I'm sorry about that..."</p><p>"No, love, it's not your fault. There's no need to apologize. You've been helping me out a lot. Also, your maps are more up-to-date than mine."</p><p>"Aren't there any cartographers among the goblins?"</p><p>"In the past, during my great grandfather's reign, they were all either exiled or executed due to conflicts among the clans. After the last war, goblins only cared about their realm and nothing else."</p><p>"That's kind of stupid..."</p><p>"I agree, but that's how it was. Stupid and selfish. Although I can understand it somehow. Why would you care about a bunch of ancient papers when your whole life has been determined by war and starvation?"</p><p>Marianne glanced at him thoughtfully. "When you put it that way..."</p><p>He glanced her back. "It's all about priorities-"</p><p>"Sire, news from the Eastern border!" Stuff and Thang had rushed into the room. Bog and Marianne turned to them abruptly.</p><p>"What's happening?" Bog asked frowning with a serious expression.</p><p>Stuff was the one who spoke. "They have seen a weird outsider on our side of the realm, Sire."</p><p>"A weird outsider? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Some goblins have seen them wandering around, wearing funny clothes," Thang continued. "The guy is quite elusive, and we couldn't get to them-"</p><p>"And they seem to be heading this way!" Stuff concluded.</p><p>"Ugh! Alright, I'll take care of it..." Bog took his sceptre which was leaning on the wall.</p><p>"Can I come with you?" Marianne asked. "You may need help," she added with a grin, pointing at her sword.</p><p>"Sure. We'll see what's this all about." </p><p>They all left the room, closing the doors behind them. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to find the place where the goblins had seen this weird outsider for the last time. There was a stream running through a small clearing and some ivy leaves surrounding the place. Bog and Marianne flew on to a high branch to spot where they had gone. At the same time, a few goblins were hiding next to some tree roots nearby. All they could hear were the tree branches being shaken by the wind. </p><p>A few minutes later, there was a little thing getting out from under a big leaf, approaching the stream. Marianne couldn't see them clearly from where she was, but it looked like they were drinking. The outsider looked funny indeed: they wore some sort of warm-coloured tunic that covered all of their body, including their head. And they also had something thin and dark hanging from their back... <em>wait, could it be that...?</em></p><p><em> "It's... It's a fairy."  </em>Marianne whispered.</p><p>Bog turned at her. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"<em>They have wings and they're the same size as me. I think... yeah, I have the feeling that they could be a fairy!"</em></p><p>
  <em> "They are too far away, how can you tell?" </em>
</p><p>Marianne pondered for a few seconds<em>. "I have an idea. They will keep hiding and running away if the goblins go and catch them. But... if they see me, maybe we can have a chance to talk to them and find out what they are doing here."</em></p><p>
  <em> "What if their intentions are bad?" </em>
</p><p><em> "Then I'll show them <span class="u">this</span>,"  </em>she said as she pointed at her sword.</p><p>Bog exhaled before answering. "<em>Alright, I'll leave it to you. If there's any problem, raise your sword.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Trust me. I'll be right back</em>." She kissed him on the cheek before flying down the tree. Bog gave a sign to the goblins that were hiding, letting them know that they should stay still and wait.</p><p>Marianne came down from the tree very slowly until she landed right behind the outsider. When they sensed her presence, they made a sudden jump turning to her face, raising their arms in a defensive position. Their face was also covered, only showing their eyes. In turn, Marianne raised her hands as a sign of good faith.</p><p>"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," she said cautiously. "I just want to know who you are. Would you let me see your face?"</p><p>The outsider relaxed their position and after a few seconds of hesitation, they raised their hands in a gesture to remove the cloths that covered their face. </p><p>As Marianne had deduced, the outsider was a male fairy. He was a green-eyed, brown-skinned young man, not much taller than her. His head was shaved at the sides, and his crown was decorated with little coloured braids. There were also traces of some sort of white and dark blue paint along his cheeks and neck. At this point, he was showing a calm expression.</p><p>He raised his left hand and placed it on his chest as a sign of respect. "My name is Heshrah, son of Murad, chief of Jalraq clan." His accent sounded fairly thick.</p><p>Marianne listened to him while keeping her position. Then she emulated his hand gesture and took a small bow. "I am Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom. Tell me, where do you come from?"</p><p>"The Eastern Desert. Homeland of the Atalsha people."</p><p>
  <em> The clothes, the hairstyle, desert, Atalsha... Oh! </em>
</p><p>"You are a <em>Dágrian</em>!"</p><p>"Ah, yes! Greenies call us Dágrian."</p><p>"<em>Greenies</em>?"</p><p>"That's how we call you. Green fairies, Field fairies," he smiled. </p><p>"Oh, right! I get it now," she laughed. "You see, I know the goblins have tried to catch you, and since they didn't know what you were, they thought you'd be some kind of threat."</p><p>"Oh, no no no," he shook his hands. "No threat, no danger. I tried to talk to them but they don't listen. They just want to grab me."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured," she smirked. "Look, I'll tell the goblins there's no problem and then I'll ask them to let you speak, what do you say?"</p><p>"Oh, you not afraid of goblins?"</p><p>"No, they're friends. They're just... mistrustful. The Bog King is their chief. I'll talk to him and he'll listen to you."</p><p>"You friends with goblin chief?"</p><p>"Ah, yeah... Sort of," she couldn't help but chuckle at that.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, everything is going to be alright," she said. Then she turned around and raised her hand, making a sign.</p><p>At that moment, the goblins came out of their hiding place, carefully heading towards the two fairies. Bog flew down of the tree and landed next to Marianne. Heshrah stared at the goblin chief with a serious expression, biting his lower lip, showing some insecurity. Despite everything, he didn't move.</p><p>Bog looked at him from head to toes in a distrustful way. "Well, well... what do we have here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, I get to introduce my OC, Heshrah. I hope you like him.<br/>Curious lore facts:<br/>These names are all made up, and I simply took two words of the same language and combined them to create a new word.<br/>Atalsha -&gt; Arabic words: "atfal" (children) + "alshams" (of the Sun).<br/>Jalraq -&gt; Arabic words: "jalad" (skin) + "azraq" (blue).<br/>Dágrian -&gt; Irish words: "daoime" (people) + "grian" (Sun).<br/>Heshrah is also a made-up name. However, Murad is an actual Arabic name.<br/>If you want to know more about my headcanons/lore, let me know in the comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Atalsha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way back to the castle, there was a feeling of tension in the air. Bog led the way while Marianne stood between him and Heshrah to keep some distance between the two. Not because Bog was going to harm him or anything of that sort, but because she had noticed the discomfort in Heshrah's body language —despite his calm expression, he was tense, looking all around the place as he flew behind her; perhaps he was feeling some nervousness, fear and curiosity all combined. From that distance, he somehow looked like a little kid who just got scolded, waiting for his punishment. Marianne couldn’t help but feel a certain tenderness at the thought. </p><p>Once at the castle, they all got into the throne room. Bog sat on the throne holding his sceptre in his right hand, Marianne stood close to him, and Heshra positioned in the middle of the room a couple of meters away, looking at the goblin king. The goblins gathered around him at a certain distance, watching his posture. Some looked at him with curiosity, others with scepticism, and some others with hunger (who knows, he might be tasty…)</p><p>Bog noticed the fear and uncertainty in Heshrah's eyes, yet the young man stood upright, trying to hide any signs of submission.</p><p><em>“He’s trying hard, that’s funny”,</em> he thought mockingly.</p><p>“What are you doing in my forest?” Bog asked in a serious tone.</p><p>Heshrah gulped before answering. “I-I was just checking. Making sure it was safe. I mean no trouble, I swear-“</p><p>“What is your purpose?”, Bog interrupted raising a bit his tone. Heshrah gave a little start at that.</p><p>“I, ah, guide my people to the Western desert. Passing through the Dark Forest was the short way.”</p><p>“So you are not the only one here. Where are the others then?”</p><p>“They stayed in the border. They wait for me to inspect the area so they can come too. I told them to wait until I come back. My wings, eh, not strong enough, weak, so I walk and follow the way to here.”</p><p>Bog waited for a few seconds before talking again. “You came straight from the Eastern border… on foot… without knowing the way?”</p><p>
  <em>That’s crazy, he could have trespassed into other areas…</em>
</p><p>“Well, we came straight from the desert, actually.”</p><p>This time it was Marianne who spoke. “What?! You came all the way from there?! That’s a long way off! How did you do that?”</p><p>Heshrah showed a sincere smile. “Um shows me the way. She guides us.”</p><p>Bog and Marianne looked at each other in confusion. “Who?”</p><p>Heshrah looked at Marianne. “You know, Um, Mother of Light and Fire. Maybe you have another name for her.”</p><p>Marianne wondered for a moment. And then it hit her. She remembered that the Atalsha named the fay gods differently and that their most cherished deity was Goddess Um. According to the old myths, she led the Atalsha into the desert thousands of years ago to seek a new land. </p><p>“Do you know what he means?” Bog asked, having no clue.</p><p>“Yeah, he is talking about Belenus, apparently it’s a <em>she</em> for them.” She looked back at Heshrah. “Wait, you mean that… your goddess told you to come here?”</p><p>“Yes. She appeared to me in a dream and showed me the future. Last few years in the desert very hard. Too hot. No water, no enough food, many clans have left to other areas. If we stay there, we will die. I can’t let my people die. She tells me where to go to be safe.”</p><p>Marianne had heard of the great migrations of the Atalsha in the past, but she had never witnessed one.</p><p>“The Western desert is several days away from here,” Bog said, “and that’s if you go flying. I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but… your goddess has not been very wise in bringing you here under these conditions.”</p><p>“True, it’s the first time we do it on dry season,” Heshrah answered, showing no signs of offense. “But not the first time we travel this far. It’s been like this for all our history.”</p><p>Marianne was truly impressed by the young man’s faith and determination. She also noticed that he wasn’t so scared now, or at least he didn’t show it; he seemed to be getting confident. Maybe talking about his goddess and his people was helping him to get rid of his insecurities, giving him the strength he needed. Maybe he was reassured by the fact that the goblin king was listening to him. Either way, Marianne was glad that he was more relaxed now. She wanted to help him, but how?</p><p>“Have <em>you</em> ever made this journey?”, Marianne asked, “I mean, I know the migrations take place every few generations. Is this the first one for you?”</p><p>“Last journey was a hundred years ago. Before my father was chief.”</p><p>“So you don’t really know the <em>whole</em> route?”</p><p>“Not until I see the path myself. I have to be in the place to know it.”</p><p>Bog exhaled. “Well, that’s far from convenient, don’t you think? How do you expect to guide your people safely if you don’t-“</p><p>“Wait!” Marianne interrupted, placing her hand on Bog’s arm on a gentle caress. “I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” She left the room at a fast pace into one of the adjoining galleries. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marianne returned to the throne room after a few minutes, carrying some papers in her hands. “I think these could help you.”</p><p>Bog raised his head. “What are those?”</p><p>“The maps we have been working on. All of the safe routes are marked here, even those from other lands.” She came to Heshrah, “Look.”</p><p>Heshrah held one of the big maps she had brought. All the areas and domains appeared on it, including the Western desert. There was a long, dotted line that spotted the migration pathways. The line went through the Dark Forest and the Fairy Kingdom, crossing the Northern mountain range.</p><p>Marianne looked up at Heshrah, who was looking closely at the map. She was so close she could feel his smell, a mix of soil, grass, and some sort of strong smell that she could not identify.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it’s the painting on his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>She turned to his eyes. Green eyes like her father’s, but darker and… more intense.</p><p><em>Now that I see him up close… He’s quite handsome</em>.</p><p> “Thank you,” he said softly, meeting her gaze. She widened her eyes for a moment as if she was hypnotized. Bog’s voice was what brought her out of her trance. </p><p>“Anything revealing?”</p><p>“Ah-,” she turned at him, “what? Oh, yes! There’s a path through the mountains…” She suddenly fell silent, frowning thoughtfully. </p><p>“What is it?”, Bog asked.</p><p>“…they won’t make it.”</p><p>“What? What is wrong?”, Heshrah asked, in a worried tone.</p><p>“The weather becomes very unstable in this area during this season,” she said, pointing at the mountain range on the map. “There’s landslides and avalanches at this time of the year. If you leave now and go through that path, you won’t make it.”</p><p>“But, you said they are safe routes.”</p><p>“Regarding enemies, predators,” Bog clarified. “She’s right, it’s too dangerous to travel through that path now.”</p><p>“We need to get there. We have no other place to go. We have no home now.” Heshra’s voice went down a little.</p><p>
  <em>We need to help them. I need to do something.</em>
</p><p>Marianne looked at Heshrah again. “You could stay here.”</p><p>Heshrah looked back at her in surprise. “What?”</p><p>“I mean, only until the landslides are over.”</p><p>“When is that?”</p><p>“Usually in mid-July. So it’d be about… three weeks.” She turned back at Bog. “What do you say? Would you let them cross the forest?”</p><p>Bog glanced at her, then at Heshrah. He stood up from his throne, walking towards them. “As long as your people stay within the safe paths, you have my permission. However, I am not responsible for what may happen to you if you don’t follow my rules. Understood?”</p><p>“Understood,” he answered. “Your land, your rules.”</p><p>Marianne smiled at Bog in approval. Even if they didn’t belong to her kingdom, he knew that this was important to her. Being able to help her kind.</p><p>“Ah, now that we talk about rules,” Heshrah continued, “There is something I want to ask.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Ah, you see, in my land, this is not a problem because there is not a lot of plants, it is all sand and rock. But I think it may be a problem if I stay here.”</p><p>Bog and Marianne looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”, she asked.</p><p>“As the clan chief, I have some, eh… special skills, like, powers, that may be not comfortable to people in the forest.”</p><p>“Powers? What are you talking about?”, Bog asked, bewildered.</p><p>“I have the gift of fire.”</p><p>Marianne looked at him puzzled. “The what?”</p><p>“I can create fire, with my hands.”</p><p>Bog stared at him, not knowing what to say. Marianne didn’t know whether to believe that or not. The goblins in the room began to murmur, making comments. Most of them were practically laughing at the statement.</p><p>Heshrah chuckled at their reactions. “I show you?”</p><p>“Ah…okay?”</p><p>Heshrah walked away from them, standing alone in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and started moving and swinging his hand like he was performing some kind of exotic dance. All of a sudden, a small flame appeared on his hand, flicking slightly.</p><p>The room was filled with astonishment and fear. Bog and Marianne dropped their jaws, staring at the little flame. The goblins either ran away, screeched, or went completely silent.</p><p>This was going to be very interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like goblins do not appreciate the fire. We'll see how this turns out...</p><p>Curious lore facts:<br/>Belenus is the actual Celtic god of fire, sun, and light. The Atalsha worship its feminine form, Um, which is the Arabic for "mother".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning was quite an event.</p><p>As planned, Heshrah headed back to the eastern border to meet with the rest of the clan, and they crossed the forest into the Fairy kingdom through the established route. Meanwhile, Marianne returned to her realm to inform her father about what had happened.</p><p>“Dágrians? Here?” Dagda asked in surprise. “They never migrate at this time of the year. What could have happened?”</p><p>“It seems that the climate has not only changed here, Dad. It has been harder than usual for them during the dry season and, well, they have had to leave prematurely.”</p><p>“So you met their chief, ah… Sorry, what was his name?”</p><p>“It’s Heshrah. And yes, we had some sort of meeting at Bog’s castle and he has allowed them to cross the forest. They will probably get here in a few hours.”</p><p>“Alright,” he nodded. “Do you know how many-?”</p><p>“According to Heshrah, they are less than a hundred.” </p><p>“And Bog has agreed to this, from the start?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, amm… let’s say that I had to… reassure him a little bit to… get him fully convinced”…</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>After his remarkable demonstration, Heshrah banished the flame from his hands and lowered his arms looking at the goblin king and the fairy princess, showing a troubled smile. Judging by their faces and the reactions of the goblins, that trick might not have been such a good idea after all…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog turned his gaze to Marianne, who was standing next to him. “Ah, can we… have a word for a minute?” He sounded kind of anxious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marianne looked back at him. “Ah… yeah, sure.” Then she looked at Heshrah again for a second. “Am, would you excuse us for a moment?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heshrah nodded, clasping his hand and interlocking his fingers in a defenceless position. He seemed embarrassed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog and Marianne moved to one of the adjoining rooms. Marianne almost jumped out of her skin when Bog closed the door and turned to her suddenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“HOLY. SKIES.” he let out astonished. “Did you see that?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woah, I know, right?! I’ve never seen anything like that either!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marianne, I wasn’t expecting that at all! A fairy… casting FIRE.” He sounded kind of troubled. “I mean, if I had known earlier, I doubt I’d have given him my permission.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, listen,” she tried to calm him down, holding his hands. “I know it looks dangerous, but he won’t do any harm. If that was his intention, he’d have done it already or would have remained silent about his power.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know but, still… we don’t- I don’t know <span class="u">him</span> nor his people. What if they all have that power? What if they burn the forest by accident?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand and I know you’re concerned, but think about their situation. What would you do if you had to leave the forest and guide the goblins to a better place, and the only way left was to go through a foreign area? Would you try to be aggressive or destructive, or try to harm the people who lived there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! Of course not. I would… do whatever it took to get us out of there safe and sound…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly! And that’s what Heshrah is doing right now. He wants to protect his people, to take them to a new home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog looked down at the floor wondering. She was right, and Heshrah seemed to be a good leader despite his young age. But some part of him knew that he couldn’t take the risk…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How about this?” she continued, smiling at him. “Once they cross the forest, they will remain within my realm. I’ll take full responsibility. The last thing I want is to upset you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog smiled back at her. “Alright. I’ll let you take care of this, Tough Girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at his hands, rubbing his knuckles gently with her thumbs. “I know this is not easy for you. Dealing with strangers in your forest. I mean, I wasn’t even allowed to cross the border until a few months ago…” she chuckled at the thought. Then she raised her head and looked into his eyes. “I… I really appreciate your help. Thank you for doing this for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog raised his hand and stroked her cheek softly, staring at her tenderly. “Marianne, I’d do anything for you. Never doubt that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marianne blushed, smiling shyly. She knew he meant that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They left the room and returned to the throne room, where the remaining goblins had moved a little away from Heshrah, who was still standing there, looking anxious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marianne almost laughed when she heard him saying ‘Sorry, I did not want to scare you…’, addressing to the goblins. As soon as he felt Bog’s presence, he got tense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bog took a serious look. “It is decided. You will go back to the eastern border to fetch your people, and once you get here you will stay at the fairy kingdom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll tell everything to my father so you can stay there until your departure,” Marianne concluded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heshrah's face lit up. “Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you!” he said taking a bow with both of his hands on his chest, bending his knee on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nevertheless,” Bog continued, showing an angry expression, “out of safety, you are not allowed to use your powers in the forest. Otherwise, I will no longer be benevolent to you or your people. Did you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heshrah gulped as he stood up again. “Oh, yes, yes! No fire in the forest, I understand. I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good. You may leave now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heshrah beamed as he bowed again to them.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I thought they could camp near the main stream.” Marianne kept explaining to Dagda. “It will be nice for them to have water nearby since they don't have much of that in the desert.”</p><p>“As long as this Heshrah does not burn the entire field, they may stay wherever they want,” he mocked.</p><p>“Oh, of course you had to say that!”</p><p>“What? I’m worried too!”</p><p>“We’ll give them a chance. Everybody deserves one.”</p><p>“That is true, my dear.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the Jalraq clan got to the Fairy Fields, it was past midday. There were people of all ages, dressing in colourful clothes, wearing braids and with their faces painted. </p><p>The fairies of the kingdom, along with some elves and brownies, went out to welcome the newcomers. Many brought them fabrics, food and utensils to help them. In return, the Jalraq gave them gifts like tapestries or crafts. Most of them did not speak the common language very well, but they were very expressive when speaking, which made communication much easier.</p><p>Dawn, Sunny and Marianne, among others, offered to help them set up the camp. While they were getting everything ready, Dawn was the first to ask questions.</p><p>“So, you are the chief? You don’t look much older than my sister…” she said to Heshrah while pointing at Marianne, who was next to her.</p><p>“I am twenty-six summers.” He answered. “My father was the chief before me, but the dunes took him a few years ago.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“It is okay. In the desert, that happens all the time.”</p><p>“Is it true that you can control fire?” Sunny asked, carrying some sticks.</p><p>“I have the Gift, yes. Um gave it to me when my father died.”</p><p>“Um?”</p><p>“Their goddess.” Marianne pointed out.</p><p>“Ohh!” he exclaimed. “So do you all have this Gift, or just you?”</p><p>“Just me. When a chief dies, Um chooses the next one and gives them the Gift. That way we always know who is the leader.”</p><p>“Anyone can be the chief?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“Anyone. Man, woman, any of us. Um decides. Sometimes it can happen to members of the same family, like mine, but not always.”</p><p>“How curious,” Marianne said. “What if someone does not agree and demands to be the chief by force?”</p><p>“Oh, that doesn’t happen. Because if they fight against the chief, they get burned, haha,” he laughed. “There is nothing they can do against fire. Very dangerous, very powerful. Big responsibility.”</p><p>“Okay, that makes sense,” Marianne laughed.</p><p>“So when your father passed away, you just… started casting fire out of your hands? That’s kinda scary.” Dawn said.</p><p>“It is a bit scary in the beginning, yes, because I was very little when Um choose me. But when you have the Gift, is like you have always known. Nobody teaches you, you just, eh, is like you are born with it. I know it sounds weird, but that is how I feel it. I just know.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool!” Sunny said.</p><p>“Is it the same in all clans?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Yes. Every clan has one chief, and every chief has the Gift.”</p><p>“I remember we studied something about it in the old myths. The origin of the Dágrian. Something about a bolt of lightning, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. Um choose the first chief thousands of years ago. There was a war among the clans, and they needed a leader to guide them. There was a big storm in the middle of a battle, and one of the warriors got hit by lightning, but she didn’t die. She was, ah, reborn as a powerful woman and could use fire to fight. She united the clans and they established in the desert after the war.”</p><p>
  <em>So the first chief was a woman. Maybe that’s why they consider their deity a woman…</em>
</p><p>“Hehe, she could be just like you,” Heshrah said to Marianne.</p><p>“Ah, what?”</p><p>“Strong warrior. You fight too.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” she asked impressed.</p><p>“You have a weapon, there.” He answered, pointing at her sword.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, right… Gods, you carry your sword everywhere, anyone could tell you fight. Are you stupid?</em>
</p><p>Her response was a nervous laugh.</p><p>“I am a warrior too,” he said as he pulled a couple of daggers from his pockets. They had a curved blade and were decorated with a white band around the handle along with a wavy blue pattern.</p><p>“Oh, these are beautiful!”</p><p>“Yes, very beautiful. My first match made them for me.”</p><p>“Your… your match?”</p><p>“You have a wife?” asked Dawn with curiosity.</p><p>“Now no, I don’t. But I have been matched before. To, eh, three women.”</p><p>“Th-three women?!” Dawn and Marianne asked at the same time in astonishment.</p><p>“You have been married three times?” Sunny asked then, just as surprised.</p><p>“Hahahaha, I explain, I explain,” Heshrah started, grinning helplessly. “I know matches are different here. When you have your match here, how is it? Is it a long match?”</p><p>“Usually, yes, marriages are expected to be… long matches, yes,” Marianne answered.</p><p>“We Atalsha do not have long matches usually. That is a weird thing for us to be matched with the same person all our lives. Maybe a couple of years.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Dawn asked. “How long have you been matched?”</p><p>“Ah, the first one lasted three years. Second one, I think one year. And the third one about two years.”</p><p>“How does that work?” Sunny asked intrigued.</p><p>“Oh, there is a big party, ah…courtship, yes! A courtship party every year. All the clans meet at the same place, we travel there at the beginning of wet season. We do contests of fighting, poetry, we sing, we dance, all of that for a whole week. Then the men put on special clothes and painting to impress the women. And the last day, the women choose the man they want. And they are matched.”</p><p>“So the girl is the one who chooses? I like that.” Marianne grinned.</p><p>“But what if the guy doesn’t want the girl? Can he say no?” Sunny asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes, they can say no and wait for another girl to take them,” Heshrah answered, still smiling.</p><p>“And what if they are from other clans? Do they live separately?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“Oh, usually one of them joins the other’s clan. They go to the smallest clan to, ah, make it bigger, you know?” He chuckled. “To have kids, so there are more people of the clan. My mother matched with a man of another clan after my father died, and she lives with them now.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, that’s really…convenient I suppose.”</p><p>“What if they choose you? Do you just… leave the clan?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Oh, no. Chief can’t leave their clan. If a woman chooses chief from another clan, she has to join him and his clan.”</p><p>“So your matches are all here?” Dawn giggled a bit.</p><p>“Yes. Ah… see that girl over there?” He said as he pointed at a young girl near them who was sitting on the ground, playing with two little kids.</p><p>“Is she your-?” Marianne started.</p><p>“Yes, she was my second match. Her name is Aisha. And the boys playing with her are Samar and Rusul, our kids.”</p><p>“You have kids?!” Dawn said in surprise.</p><p>“Well, I mean, after three partners, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Sunny commented, laughing at Dawn’s reaction.</p><p>“Hahaha, that is true,” Heshrah said. “And yes, I have five kids.”</p><p>“Wow…” Marianne didn’t know what to say.</p><p>
  <em>Three partners and five kids already?! Gods, he may look innocent, but he doesn’t waste time…</em>
</p><p>“And how is it that you have no match now?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“Dawn! That’s rude.” Marianne looked at her annoyed.</p><p>“I’m just asking!”</p><p>“Oh, no, is not rude,” he left out a brief cackle at Marianne’s reaction. “Well, last courtship no women chose me. But it is okay. I am not sad.” He kept laughing. “Also, if I feel lonely, I can just ask any women of the clan, so is no problem.”</p><p>“Wait, what? What do you mean?” Sunny asked.</p><p>“You don’t need to be matched to be with someone, usually we do that to help other clans, and, eh, see other people and have different options. Some do it for fun too. In your own clan, you just ask the other person, and if they say yes, then that is all.”</p><p>“So you just go and ask some girl if they want to be with you?” Marianne asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Yes, you just ask her.”</p><p>“But what if she says no?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“Then you leave and go home.” </p><p>Sunny chuckled at his response. </p><p>“But don’t you feel… embarrassed?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Embarrassed? Why?”</p><p>“I mean, is not that easy to just ask.”</p><p>“It is. You say ‘<em>You want to be with me? </em>’and that is all. She says yes, okay. She says no, okay. Is easy, see?”</p><p>“Has any woman ever said <em>no</em> to you?” Marianne asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes, many times!” he laughed again.</p><p>“Even if they know you are the chief?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“Oh, but that is different. I am the chief, yes. I have my duties and I guide and protect my people. But that doesn’t mean they have to accept me right away. I am their chief, not their owner.”</p><p>“And what if you <em>really</em> like that woman? What if you… love her?” Sunny asked, gazing sideways at Dawn in a somewhat guilty way.</p><p>“That is not important.”</p><p>“Not important? What do you mean with it’s not important?” Marianne asked puzzled.</p><p>“My feelings may be hurt, but in the end, it is her choice. She has to choose me, that is the important part. If she wants to be with another man, it is her decision. I don’t want to be with a woman that does not want to be with me, that would make me more sad.”</p><p>“No matter how much you wanted to be with her?” Dawn asked sadly.</p><p>“Yes. If she is happy alone or with another person, then I am happy. Also, I think love has to be shared. If she stays with me and can’t share with another person what makes her unique and special, what makes her who she is, just because she is with me, that is like I am killing her spirit. And that is no good.”</p><p>Dawn and Marianne looked at Heshrah in a wondering way. Sunny, on the other hand, looked down at the ground with some sadness.</p><p>“Ah, I’ll go fetch a few more things,” he said before walking away.</p><p>Dawn turned at him. “Ah, Sunny, wait-!”</p><p>Suddenly, one of the Jalraq called out Heshrah from afar.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, they need me for a moment. We keep talking later, okay?” He said before heading towards the man that was calling him.</p><p>Dawn looked at Marianne. “I swear to the gods, I don’t understand how he’s still single.”</p><p>“Dawn!”</p><p>“What, didn’t you hear all of <em>that</em>? He is kind, charismatic, noble, and wise. How many guys like that have you met?”</p><p>
  <em>I mean, she has a point. He’s one of a kind, I must admit.</em>
</p><p>“And on top of that, he’s handsome! He has it all,” she continued.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“You guess? Aw, come on, as if you hadn't noticed too!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, yeah. He-He may be… He’s kind of… cute.”</p><p>Dawn put her arm around her shoulders, hugging her. “Hey, just because you are with Bog now, that doesn't mean you can't find another guy attractive.”</p><p>Marianne snorted, resting her head on her sister's.</p><p><em>Okay, yeah, you are right. Yeah, I think he’s kind of appealing. </em> <em>And there’s nothing wrong about that…</em></p><p>
  <em>Right?...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Curious lore facts:</p><p>The Atalsha courtship ritual is based on the Guérewol, an annual courtship ritual of the Wodaabe people, in Africa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny was sitting on a rock, his eyes downcast, fiddling with a tiny flower in his hands. He could feel that he was not the same as usual. In these kinds of situations, he would try to think positively and see what he could do to stop feeling uneasy or insecure, but this time, as much as he wanted to cheer himself up, he felt hopeless.</p><p>It was not the first time that he remembered the love potion incident, and yet he felt different about it. He had realized something important, something he hadn’t thought about until now. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think love has to be shared…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If she stays with me and can’t share with another person what makes her unique and special…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is like I am killing her spirit…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to be with a woman that does not want to be with me, that would make me more sad…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sunny!”</p><p>Dawn's distant call drove his thoughts away. As she flew towards him, he turned to her quickly showing a sly smile, pretending to be fine.</p><p>“Dawn, hey! How are you doing?”</p><p>“I was looking for you,” she said as she landed next to him.</p><p>“Oh, were you? Well, ah- I was just here, chilling, you know? Nothing exciting.” He tried to sound as natural as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please, don’t let her notice. Act normal. Everything is fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything you need?” Sunny asked, trying not to think about anything else but her.</p><p>“Oh, I just- I wanted to see you,” she beamed. Her eyes sparkled like stars. “We all have been so busy since the Jalraq got here that we hardly had time to be together by ourselves…”</p><p>
  <em>You are so beautiful. You have no idea.</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>I wanted to spend some time with you now that everything is more settled… “</p><p>
  <em>You are so special. How can you be with someone like me?</em>
</p><p>“It may sound funny, but… I missed you somehow…”</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p><p>“And also…I noticed that you’ve been looking kind of sad lately, somewhat distant. I wanted to know if you were okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” He couldn’t find the words.</p><p>
  <em>…oh no…</em>
</p><p>Sunny’s expression was changing gradually. His smile was fading.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you worried about something?”</p><p>
  <em>Please, stop. I can’t go on like this.</em>
</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything.”<em>.</em></p><p><em>No, I can’t. Don’t make me say it</em>. Sunny was biting his lower lip at this point.</p><p>Dawn held his hands, looking into his eyes. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>
  <em>Gods, I can’t take this anymore. I can’t keep this from you, you don’t deserve it. I don’t wanna lie to you…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunny looked down at the ground for a second, still holding Dawn’s hands. Then he looked up at her again.</p><p>“Dawn, are you sure you want to be with me?” he asked in a serious tone.</p><p>Dawn tilted her head to the side, looking confused. “What?”</p><p>“Are you okay with us being together as a couple?”</p><p>“Wh-Am…What?” she giggled a bit at the question. “What’s that all about? Why are you asking me that?”</p><p>Sunny looked contemplative. “I’ve been thinking about what Heshrah told us. About his people and their vision of love and relationships. And… After much thought, I realized that I never got to apologize to you. I was unfair and selfish. I wanted to be with you so badly that I had to use a love potion on you. I wanted to force you regardless of your feelings.”</p><p>Dawn listened carefully. They had never talked about the love potion since it happened.</p><p>“You don't deserve to be with someone like that, someone like me,” he continued. “I-I was your friend… and I betrayed you. I don't want you to feel that you’re obliged to be with me. You deserve someone tha-“</p><p>“Shhh, alright, enough of that,” she interrupted him, putting her finger on his lips to shut him up. “It’s my turn to speak now.”</p><p>Sunny gulped in distress and looked into her eyes, waiting for her answer.</p><p>“Look, what you did wasn't right. You made a mistake, that’s true. And everything would probably have been easier if you had decided to talk to me instead of trying to make me fall in love with you with a potion.”</p><p>Sunny looked away in embarrassment, but Dawn held his chin up.</p><p>“But,” she kept going, “there are two important things to have in mind about this. One: it wasn’t entirely your idea, it was Roland’s. He used you to get what he wanted and to avoid getting his hands dirty…”</p><p>She caressed his cheeks, tenderly. “And two: since I realized my true feelings for you, I no longer have wanted to be with anyone else. So if you're trying to break up just because you think you don’t deserve me, you're not going to get rid of me that easily.” She gave him a peck and pressed her forehead against his. “You dummy.”</p><p>Sunny felt so overwhelmed that he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Tell me,” she continued, “do you really want to end this- “</p><p>“No!”, he answered quickly, “Ah… No, I- I don’t want to… I…” He hugged her tightly. “I love you, Dawn. I love you so much. And I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I promise I’ll never do anything like that to you again,” he said softly, almost in a whisper.</p><p>“I forgive you,” she replied, almost giggling. “And, I love you too.” She gave him a short kiss on his lips, and they both smiled into it.</p><p>“Hey,” she murmured tenderly, “A race to the waterfall.” She chuckled before flying away.</p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating, you have wings!” he protested, smiling at her. “Wait! Not so fast, I’m short-legged!” he shouted as he ran in her direction.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days had passed, and Marianne had learned more and more about the Dágrians (or Atalsha, as they called themselves). Although they had few resources, they sure knew how to organise themselves quickly and efficiently. In less than twenty-four hours since their arrival, they had already adapted to the environment, as if they had lived on a field all their lives. The youngest were the ones who enjoyed it the most, all curious, playful and fascinated by the place —most of them gathered near the stream and played in the running water.</p><p>After observing them, Marianne noticed a few things —beneath those long clothes, the Dágrians wore shorter garments, mainly to cover their intimate parts. Women had large and colourful necklaces on top of a thin cloth that covered their breasts; men's upper bodies were practically bare. The rest of their bodies were covered in a blue paint that represented the Jalraq clan, combined with some white patterns. Apparently, this paint was made of a special clay that they used to protect themselves from the heat —as it kept their skin cool and moisturized— and to confuse predators. The colour scheme of their wings was rather monochromatic: some were brown, some others grey and some others had yellowish tones. As for the hair, they all had it decorated in small braids of different colours, from the roots to the tips. Among the women, the hairstyles were not very diverse but some men, like Heshrah, had their heads shaved on the sides. It seemed that only warriors shared this particular trait.</p><p>The most curious thing was their warm nature. They were very affectionate and close to one another. Even though Marianne couldn’t understand their language, she could tell they were also vibrant and expressive by how much they gesticulated.</p><p>There was also this particular thing she noticed, especially in Heshrah (since he was the one she talked to the most), that was quite striking, even shocking. Maybe it was a common trait among the Dágrian or maybe not. What was clear was the fact that he was quite outspoken at times. On one hand, she thought it was strange, but on the other hand, it inspired her confidence.</p><p>That afternoon, as she was passing by, a small group of children who were near the camp gazed at Marianne as they saw her approach. Two of them ran over to where she was and started talking to her. They seemed intrigued and impressed by something.</p><p>“What? Oh, hi! What is it?” she asked. One of the kids was pointing at her wings with a smile on his face. “Ah- My wings? Oh, you wanna see them?” Her wings fluttered as she opened them wide. The kids looked marvelled at the sight and some of them nearby started to clap their hands. Marianne couldn’t help but giggle at their reaction.</p><p>“Pretty wings, yes,” Heshrah walked up to the children. “They have never seen wings this colour,” he said, looking at Marianne.</p><p>“I’m glad they like it,” she smiled. “I like your braids, they are pretty too,” she said to the children in front of her.</p><p>Heshrah spoke to the children, translating what she said. They responded with a cheerful beam and said ‘thank you’ to her. Then the little group walked away from the spot and ran joyfully around the area.</p><p>“They are adorable. I think no one has ever applauded me for showing my wings,” she commented as she laughed.</p><p>“Well, compared to yours, our wings look boring,” he said. “You greenies have more vivid colours.”</p><p>“We <em>greenies</em>.” she laughed, looking at him. “I wonder if you have any more nicknames to name us.”</p><p>“Yes, we have! But not rude ones, I promise.” He rubbed his nape in an innocent gesture.</p><p>“Which ones?”</p><p>“Let’s see, <em>greenies</em>,” he started counting with his fingers, “ah… <em>eerees</em>, because of the rainbow colours. Am… <em>meadowies</em>, <em>fiel-fiel</em>, <em>fieldies</em>, ah, hehe, <em>naked ladies</em>…”</p><p>She let out a guffaw. “Naked ladies?! What kind of nickname is that?”</p><p>“Oh, not what you think! It is a type of flower, usually pink or purple.”</p><p>She blushed slightly. “Oh! Sure…I see.”</p><p>“You know? Now that I think about it, that fits you.”</p><p>She looked confused. “What?”</p><p>“You are a lady and have purple wings. Now if you get naked, you are a literal naked lady. See? It fits, that’s a good nickname for you.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe this guy…</em>
</p><p>She felt that she was blushing even more. “Do you… do you always say what you think?” she asked incredulously, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Of course,” he answered bluntly. “I can’t say something I don’t think. That makes no sense.”</p><p>Marianne widened her eyes at his response.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, he… he has a point.</em>
</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> have nicknames for us?” he asked curiously.</p><p>His question took her out of her thought. “Eh? Ah! Em, we actually do! Well… they are not exactly nicknames, and we don’t have as many as you do. Apart from Dágrians, we simply know you as ‘desert fairies’ or ‘fire fairies’. Nothing really creative, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“I like the ‘fire fairy’ one. That fits me!” he beamed, pointing at himself.</p><p>“That’s true,” she chuckled. “Although that’s regarding the fact that you worship fire.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Fire, light and sun. Sacred gifts.”</p><p>“So the three are equally important to you?”</p><p>“Yes. For us they are like symbols of life and death. Sun and light represent life, and life comes from fire. But fire also means destruction, death. So all of them are connected.”</p><p>“That’s interesting,” she said. “So in the end everything dies, nothing remains.”</p><p>“Exactly! Nothing remains. That’s the lesson, life changes constantly and we have to accept those changes.”</p><p>Marianne wondered for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Considering their lifestyle, customs and beliefs, I think I understand them a little better now.</em>
</p><p>“Enjoying life to the fullest. Now that’s a good philosophy,” she commented.</p><p>“Hehe, you never know what can happen or when your life will end.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she agreed. “So you always do as you please?”</p><p>“Yes, I try to do that. Do what makes me happy as long as I’m still alive.”</p><p>Marianne smiled at him and nodded with scorn.</p><p>“Tell me, what makes <em>you</em> happy?” He asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“Ah-Me?”</p><p>“Yes. What do you enjoy?”</p><p>Marianne rubbed her arms shyly.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. I guess he’s just curious.</em>
</p><p>“Am, well, I like exploring, I really enjoy that. And… gods, I don’t know… sparring I guess…”</p><p>“<em>Sparring</em>? I don’t know that word…”</p><p>“Oh, it means to fight. Well, sword fight in this case. In a friendly way.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, you train with your sword. Is that fun for you?”</p><p>“Very fun, actually,” she giggled as she drew her sword and held it in both hands. “In the beginning, I didn’t even have the strength to grab it, but now I always carry it with me,” she said proudly, in a fighting position.</p><p>“Haha, like a real warrior. I always carry my weapons too,” he said showing his daggers hanging from his belt. “Oh, I have an idea! Would you want to fight?”</p><p>Marianne lowered her sword and looked at him surprised. “You mean… sparring with you?”</p><p>“Yes! I would love to see you fight! And you enjoy sparring so it will be fun!” He sounded excited. Marianne noticed that his eyes were twinkling.</p><p><em>He sounds like one of the kids from earlier. How cute</em>.</p><p>“But… you mean <em>now</em>?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, whenever you like. Maybe, ehh… tomorrow? What do you say?”</p><p>Marianne pondered for a few seconds. “Ah, sure! Yeah, tomorrow’s fine,” she answered as she put away her sword.</p><p>“Great! Where shall we meet?”</p><p>“How about… the eastern side of the castle? On the outside.”</p><p>“Okay. What time?”</p><p>“Umm, midday?”</p><p>“Perfect!” he took a small jump of joy. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go with my kids now, I promised them. But, see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure,” she smiled, “bring your best weapons!”</p><p>“I have them already!” he answered as he flew away, waving his hand. “We fight tomorrow, warrior princess!”</p><p>Marianne waved him back with a smile on her face. A few moments later, she flew away from the place feeling a pleasant tingling in her belly. She was genuinely looking forward to sparring with Heshrah.</p><p>
  <em>Get ready, chief. I’ll make you bite the grass!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dialogue between Dawn and Sunny was something completely improvised. I'm not a Potionless shipper myself, but I got to be honest, I always thought that they needed some kind of clousure in order to have a serious relationship. I was missing Sunny's apology to Dawn since he never does that in the movie, at least not directly. </p><p>Curious lore facts:<br/>-"Eeree", as Heshrah says, is a different pronuntiation for "iris", referring to a type of flower.<br/>-"Naked lady" is one of the common names for Amaryllis Belladona, a South African flower.<br/>-The Atalsha's beliefs are mostly based on Heraclitus philosophy, among others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, Marianne woke up earlier than usual. She had barely slept the night before thinking about sparring with Heshrah. So far, she had only fought either with her handmaidens when she started training, or with Bog. She was neither tired nor bored of sparring with him by a long shot. It was one of those special things that they could share with one another, an indispensable bond between them. Yet sparring with someone else, a completely new opponent… Somehow, it made her feel curious and thrilled. She wanted to see what he was capable of, to check out his movements, his technique, his strength, his reactions… And the most fun part of all, she wanted to see his face as she knocked him down in one push.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha! The look on his face, all astounded… I can’t wait to see it.</em>
</p>
<p>Once she was outside the castle, as the sun was rising, she noticed that some of the Atalsha were already awake, moving around the area.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, they sure are early birds!</em>
</p>
<p>As she walked towards the camp, she could hear some women singing in one of the large tents. At that moment, one of them came out with a small bucket in her hands, heading for the stream to get some water. Right after, a little boy ran out behind her all giggly. As soon as they turned around back to the tent, Marianne recognized them. The young woman was Aisha, and the little boy was one of her sons.</p>
<p>Aisha was slightly shorter than Marianne. She was wearing some sort of loose, reddish garment with a single strap knotted over her shoulder. Her wrists and ankles were decorated with a few bangles made of strings, and her long, braided hair was tied up in a low bun.</p>
<p>“Good morning!” Marianne greeted.</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning! Good to see you!” she replied. Marianne noticed she had a very sweet voice.</p>
<p>The little boy ran to her. “Mo’nin, mo’nin, <em>amira!</em>” he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Marianne smiled at him. “Hi, little one! How is it going?”</p>
<p>“We are getting ready for the day,” Aisha said. “Rusul wakes up as energetic as always.”</p>
<p>“You come, <em>amira</em>! Come see, come see!” Rusul exclaimed, wiggling in excitement.</p>
<p>Aisha laughed. “He wants to show you how we work. You want to join us for a while?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother- “</p>
<p>“No, no bother, no worry! More people is better.” Aisha approached her and held her hand. “You want to?”</p>
<p>Marianne remained silent for a couple of seconds, glancing at her hand. “Em, okay, sure. I’d love to!” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeeeee!” Rusul cried out joyfully. Marianne and Aisha laughed at his reaction.</p>
<p>Aisha guided her into the tent while carrying the water bucket in one hand. Meanwhile, Rusul rushed towards the entrance, being the first one to get in. As they entered, Aisha said a few words in her language, and the rest of the women looked at Marianne, smiling and waving at her.</p>
<p>“T-thank you,” Marianne said softly, making a hand gesture of gratitude. She couldn’t help feeling embarrassed at the overwhelming attention.</p>
<p>“Follow me, this way,” Aisha told her, still holding her hand, as they walked into the tent. Marianne nodded in response, looking around the place.</p>
<p>The tent seemed much bigger on the inside. From the outside, the sunlight reflected the lively colours of the canvas, as if it was a real painting; red and orange shades filled the place, creating a warm and surrounding atmosphere. There were about thirty people, mostly women and children. They were all gathered in small groups, all singing in unison. Some were sewing, some others were colouring their skin and braiding their hair (as a distinctive way of preening themselves), and some others, especially kids, were playing around the place.</p>
<p>Aisha sat next to one of the small groups, where there were three young women and two children. One of the women was breastfeeding her baby, while the other two were almost done braiding their kid’s hair. They all smiled at Marianne, greeting her and offering her a seat; she almost blushed by how they looked at her (especially at her wings) all charmed. She sat next to Aisha, watching them.</p>
<p>“That looks challenging. I’m sure it takes a lot of patience,” Marianne commented.</p>
<p>“Yes, and many hours!” Aisha answered, putting the water bucket aside. “But it is entertaining too, especially if we all do it together. Singing helps too. Kids learn to do it by themselves when they are more old. Rusul is still too little, but he tries to copy us when we braid our hair…”</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s cute!”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Rusul came near them, sitting in the middle. “I am big now! I can do it. I-ah… I braid hair of Samar and… he-he braid my hair.” At that moment, Samar appeared, hugging Rusul from behind. “So-sometimes we braid <em>aby</em> hair too.”</p>
<p>For the first time, Marianne saw both brothers from up close. She noticed that they were actually twin brothers, and they also looked a lot like Heshrah…</p>
<p> “You want?” Samar asked her.</p>
<p>“Huh?” she asked confused.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, they heard you say you liked their braids,” Aisha said, stroking Samar’s hair. “I guess they are curious to see you with braided hair.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but my hair is dull, it won’t look as pretty as yours,” Marianne said to the kids, then looked back at Aisha. “Besides, is very short- “</p>
<p>“You pretty! Pretty wings, pretty braids, pretty <em>amira</em>!” Rusul beamed.</p>
<p>“I think it would suit you,” Aisha said. “I can do it for you if you want.”</p>
<p>“But if you are busy, I don’t want to- “</p>
<p>“No, no busy, this is fun,” she interrupted. “Also, we want to do something for you as a gift of gratitude. We can rest and be safe these days thanks to your hospitality.”</p>
<p>The woman who was breastfeeding her baby spoke after her, looking at Marianne. “Yes! We can take care of our kids in good conditions. Migration is very hard for them, especially our babies.”</p>
<p>The woman next to Marianne held her hand, smiling at her. “We will never forget what you did for us.”</p>
<p>Marianne looked at them, blushing slightly. “It- it was nothing. You don’t need to thank me, I- “</p>
<p>“If it wasn’t for you, we could have gone through the western mountains and die crushed by rocks or frozen by snow. We owe you,” the third woman said.</p>
<p>Marianne felt overwhelmed. “I- You are welcome,” she smiled. “So, you all know who I am?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Aisha said, smiling at her. “Heshrah told us everything.”</p>
<p>Marianne looked at Rusul and then at Aisha, grinning. “You brought me here on purpose, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Samar and Rusul nodded, laughing happily. “<em>Amira </em>is friend of <em>aby</em>, now <em>amira</em> is our friend too.”</p>
<p>The woman next to Marianne took her hand. “We hope you like our gifts,” she said as she put a small bracelet on her hand. It was made out of blue and white strings. Then Aisha took a few purple strips from a basket next to her and started braiding Marianne’s hair. “These ones match your hair.”</p>
<p>
  <em>They picked a special colour for me! Oh my gods, this is… I can’t believe this…</em>
</p>
<p>Marianne put on the bracelet and pressed her lips lightly. “Thank you, thank you so much. You are all so sweet.”</p>
<p>After a while, Marianne got a few braids on her hair, all decorated with purple strings; a few more ornaments, including three different bangles, a couple of necklaces, and a crown made of tiny flowers and feather strands; two Atalsha garments: a loose reddish-brown dress embellished with wavy patterns, and an outfit consisting of a close-fitting maroon jacket and some indigo pants decorated with a thick black belt; and lastly, a bag containing different kinds of herbs, flowers, and spices.</p>
<p>Marianne’s voice trembled. “This- This is- “</p>
<p>“Do you like them?” one of the women asked.</p>
<p>“All these gifts are wonderful. I- I don’t know what to say. I think it’s too much.”</p>
<p>“It’s not too much. You gave us much more.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you dare to cry, alright? Don’t cry.</em>
</p>
<p>“There is one more thing, if you want it,” Aisha said, taking out a ball full of blue paint. “Would you let us paint you? It’s okay if you say no. We know it is very different from the kind of paint you use on your face.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I- I don’t mind, I’ll give it a try!” Marianne answered, already excited.</p>
<p>“Haha, good,” Aisha smiled. “It will be just a little bit, not too much. Only a bit on your forehead and cheeks. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>Marianne stayed still while Aisha and one of the other girls started drawing lines in different shapes (mostly small dots, waves and spirals) above her eyebrows, around her eyes and on her chin.</p>
<p>“Finished! Look at you,” Aisha said, handing her a small mirror.</p>
<p>Marianne took the mirror and saw her reflection. The patterns across her face were showy, but not excessive. “Oh, wow!”</p>
<p>“Pretty <em>amira</em>, pretty <em>amira</em>!” the boys said.</p>
<p>Marianne looked at the small group, feeling deeply moved. “Thank you, girls. I love it! I love all of it.”</p>
<p>“We are happy that you like it.” Aisha smiled.</p>
<p>“Seriously, I can’t believe you all made these for me. I’m very flattered.”</p>
<p>They packed all the gifts inside a bag and gave it to Marianne. Then Samar came to her said something that she didn’t understand at first. Aisha giggled before translating. “He says good luck on today’s fighting with <em>aby</em>.”</p>
<p>Marianne looked at them surprised. “Heshrah told you about that too?!”</p>
<p>Aisha and the kids laughed. “Oh, yes! Proud warriors always brag about new rivals. He is excited to fight you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Gods, this is so embarrassing! If I knock him down, will she think I tried to kill him? Will his kids get mad at me? What if the whole clan gets mad at me?!</em>
</p>
<p>“You do your best! And careful, he’s a good warrior,” one of the girls said.</p>
<p>
  <em>… okay, maybe they won’t. </em>
</p>
<p>Marianne chuckled at the thought. “We’ll see how it goes.” She stood up taking the bag. “Again, thank you so much for everything. I’ll see you all around,” she took a little bow before leaving. The women waved at her wishing her luck as she headed towards the main entrance.</p>
<p>Once she got out, she beamed as she opened the bag and peeked at the gifts once more. Then she looked at the sun to check the time. There were still a couple of hours left until midday. She looked back inside the bag, checking the outfit as she smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to show this to Bog!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bog was sitting on his throne, checking some old manuscripts. He was trying to get some work done before the next meeting. However, it seemed that every time he attempted to do some progress, he would get distracted thinking about Marianne. Since the Atalsha’s arrival, she had been busy helping them to settle in, and they barely had time to be together. And of course, she also deserved to have some time for herself. He didn’t want to be a bother nor anything like that but… he missed her. He didn’t want to admit it out loud (especially not in front of his mother), but he really missed spending time with her.</p>
<p>Just then, Griselda came into the room. “Morning, sweetheart! You sure rose early this morning, eh?”</p>
<p> “Mornin’,” Bog answered, skimming over the pages. “I couldn’t sleep so I’m just… “</p>
<p>“Haven’t you met Marianne yet?” she asked without further ado.</p>
<p>Bog looked up and stared at her. “Sorry?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been scowling and grumbling more than usual lately,” she explained as she got closer to him.</p>
<p>“I’d say that’s just <em>me</em>, mother” he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You can’t fool me, I know you. You try to sleep, to concentrate, to have everything under control. And in the end, you can’t. Because you are thinking about her, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>What on earth…? How does she do that?</em>
</p>
<p>“Mom, I’m fine. Besides, I remind you she’s a <em>princess</em>. She has her own duties and- “</p>
<p>“Yeah, you keep telling that to yourself,” she interrupted him. “Honey, you know you can talk to me if you- “</p>
<p>“Sire!” a goblin came into the room all of a sudden. “Princess Marianne just got here! She’s at the library waiting for you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh ho ho! There you go!” Griselda exclaimed looking at Bog. “Go see your girl, sweetheart. Your mind and your brows will appreciate it!” she said as she left the room through the side door.</p>
<p>Bog rolled his eyes at the comment and then got up from his throne. As he got closer to the library, he started feeling more relaxed and (oh, who was he kidding?) excited. When he arrived, he opened the door rather abruptly. He looked across the room, but she wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“Marianne?” he called out.</p>
<p>“I’m here! Just wait one more minute!” He could hear her voice from the left side of the room.</p>
<p>“Ah… okay, but, where are you?”</p>
<p>“Behind the bookshelf. Almost done.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he chuckled. “Can I come over?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see now!” she crooned. “Come closer, but no peeking!”</p>
<p>He chuckled again as he shut the door. He walked over to Marianne, noticing her shadow, moving behind the bookshelf that was only a few meters away.</p>
<p>“Okay, all set!” she exclaimed excitedly. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Sure, come out.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What is she up to?</em>
</p>
<p>Marianne came out slowly from behind the shelf, looking down at the floor. She got closer to Bog and then stood two meters away from him. Bog parted his lips and looked at her thoroughly: her hair was decorated with several braids twisted in purple laces, her face was painted in small dark blue and white patterns; she was also wearing a colourful outfit (jacket, pants and belt) and some ornaments on her wrists. She looked so… exotic.</p>
<p>“Ta-da!” she sang raising her arms with her palms open as she turned all the way round slowly. “What do you think?” she tittered in embarrassment, her face flushing red.</p>
<p>Bog’s eyes widened, showing a delighted look. “What <em>is</em> this?” he grinned.</p>
<p>“These are gifts from the Atalsha. Aren’t they pretty?” she beamed, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you… do you like it?”</p>
<p>Bog got closer to her, stroking her cheek with one hand and touching the braids with the other. “I do. You look so cute.”</p>
<p>She hugged him tightly, leaning her cheek on his chest with her eyes closed. He hugged her back, one hand caressing her back and the other hand petting her hair.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Gods, you are beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>“I missed you, Big Guy,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Tough Girl.”</p>
<p>Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her head to kiss him. He let her do gladly, still holding her. It was a short but intense kiss, a long-awaited imprint that made both of them thrill.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Marianne parted her lips and looked into his eyes, grinning. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Certainly,” he said. They both chuckled at the answer.</p>
<p>“So they gave you these?”</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s more!” she exclaimed as she took the bag to show him the rest. “The women of the clan made them for me as a token of appreciation”, she took one of the necklaces out of the bag, “I mean, I know I don’t usually wear these kinds of things, but I like the colours. And they worked really hard on it. I think I could try it on sometime.”</p>
<p>“I think it’d suit you,” he commented with the necklace in his hand. “Did they also do the painting part?” he asked pointing at her face.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” she giggled, “this is like their usual make-up, so to speak. Aisha did my braids too.”</p>
<p>“Aisha?”</p>
<p>Marianne put the necklace back into the bag. “Yeah, she is- well, she <em>was</em> Heshrah’s wife. His second wife, I think.”</p>
<p>“Wha- <em>Second</em> wife?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, right! I haven’t told him yet…</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, apparently they have different partners throughout their lives. It’s a common thing for them; Heshrah explained to us how they court and stuff. Long story short, they enjoy life as it comes, and it seems that the desert is a dangerous place to live so… Offspring is really important.”</p>
<p>“I see…”</p>
<p>“And that’s why he has had three wives already.”</p>
<p>“My gods…” he muttered, looking astonished.</p>
<p>“I know,” she giggled at his reaction. “I even met his twin boys! They are adorable.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been spending a lot of time with them, I see.”</p>
<p>“They are really interesting,” she nodded. “You should come over one of these days. You could talk to them too.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I really doubt they’d be… comfortable, if I showed up,” he said, covering his concern with a fake smile.</p>
<p>“Why? Because you’re a goblin?” She rubbed his arm. “You don’t have to worry about that. They already know who you are, you let them cross the forest. And if they feel uneasy, I can just tell them you won’t hurt them.”</p>
<p>“I count on your persuasion, then,” he laughed, staring at her. He looked at her quietly for a few seconds before speaking again. “You really look nice on that outfit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she blushed, rubbing her nape. “I really like it, it’s so cosy. I heard that this is one of the warrior outfits they use.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Which is great because I want to see how it feels when you wear it on a real fight.” She flexed her arms.</p>
<p>He snorted, visualizing the scene on his mind. “I’d like to see that too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, you will,” she chuckled. “But I have to face my new adversary first.”</p>
<p>“And who may that be?”</p>
<p>“Heshrah,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, well then- wait, what?” His smile vanished from his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yesterday he asked me to spar with him and…” her voice got an excited tone, “I want to beat him so bad you have no idea!”</p>
<p>Bog’s expression changed, looking almost baffled. “You’re going to… spar with Heshrah?”</p>
<p>She nodded in a pleased expression. “I’ll tell you all about it!” she said. Bog could swear there was a sparkle in her eyes. Then she looked at the window, checking out the sun. “Oh, it’s almost midday!” She picked the bag from the floor. “I wanted to show these to dad and Dawn before meeting him…”</p>
<p>“But… I assum- well, I, I thought you’d stay here today.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” she looked down for a second, hesitant. “Actually, I can come back later, after the spar, and we can get ahead on work and spend the rest of the day together. Is that okay?” she asked, holding his hand.</p>
<p>Bog rubbed her hand gently, looking unsure. “Ah… sure, I’ll- I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>“Great,” she smiled, and then cupped his head between her hands to kiss him. “I’ll see you later then!” She put the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door at a fast pace. “Wish me luck!” she waved before leaving.</p>
<p>“You don’t need it!” he smiled. “See you later”</p>
<p>He heard her last footsteps when she walked through the corridor as he stayed there, wondering with a serious expression. For some reason, he became rather tense and started feeling something… unpleasant, like a knot on his stomach. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore it as he left the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Heshrah was waiting at the eastern side of the rock castle, as agreed. He was wearing an outfit very similar to Marianne’s (or he would if he had his jacket on). His upper body was completely uncovered, and his daggers were hanging from his belt. He was sitting cross-legged, his palms resting on the grass, staring at the place with a calm expression. Then he stood up when he saw some purple wings flying towards him.</p>
<p>“Morning!” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Morning!” Marianne answered as she landed in front of him. “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
<p>“No, not late, I’m early,” he laughed. “Oh, I see you came all ready like a real Atalsha.”</p>
<p>She looked at herself, running her hand through her braids. “Oh, yeah. Ah, Aisha and the other women have been really nice.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like the gifts. Looking at you like a real Atalsha warrior is kind of motivating. You want to fight that much?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course he had something to say…</em>
</p>
<p>“You can take it as a threat if that motivates you more,” she answered with a smirk, stroking her sword’s grip.</p>
<p>“Hahaha, you are funny! If seeing you like this is a threat, then I really like threats. I would be fighting all day.”</p>
<p>“Ah, shouldn’t you wear the whole outfit? For protection?” she pointed at his chest, trying to change the subject, almost blushing at his comment.</p>
<p>“This way is more fun. And I am used to it, see?” He pointed at his chest and arms, showing the scars he had. Most of them were small, practically imperceptible. “I hope you don’t get nervous about it.”</p>
<p>“What, the scars?”</p>
<p>“No, about me wearing no jacket,” he mocked. Marianne wasn’t sure, but she could see that at this point he was genuinely provoking her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this how you start a fight? By annoying me on purpose?</em>
</p>
<p>“You think this will encourage me to attack first? Is that your plan?” she chuckled, looking amazed.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Is it working?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, enough teasing. Let’s fight.</em>
</p>
<p>Marianne drew her sword as she stood in front of him, flexing her elbows and knees. “Fair play, chief,” she warned.</p>
<p>“Always.” Heshrah crossed his arms, still not drawing his daggers. He smiled at her looking calm.</p>
<p>
  <em>You cocky-! Prepare yourself…</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Heshrah expected, Marianne attacked first. Her blade was about to get to his hip when, in the blink of an eye, he stepped aside abruptly, dodging her attack. Then he drew one of his daggers leaping forward to her. His wrist moved rapidly as he sidestepped her strikes.</p>
<p>Marianne was trying to keep up with his movements, but she was struggling. He was too fast, and as much as she tried to disarm him, she failed all the time. It was like she was fighting a snake.</p>
<p>“You need a break?” he asked, catching his breath for a second.</p>
<p>“You wish!” she lunged at him.</p>
<p>He dodged her attack again, stopping her blade with his dagger over and over again. At this point, he was letting her do all the work.</p>
<p>
  <em>I see what you are doing. You are trying to tire me out.</em>
</p>
<p>“Skilled wrists, I see. Too bad I’m getting bored.” She teased.</p>
<p>“Oh, not worry. I’m just starting.” He smirked at her. “Fun starts now.” He made a quick turn and drew his other dagger. Then he struck at her using both, one in each hand. Marianne didn’t know where the hits were coming from.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. This is something else.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you ambidextrous?!” she asked puzzled.</p>
<p>“Two weapons are better than one,” he answered. “You are impressed now?”</p>
<p>“Keep going and we’ll see,” she attacked again in a quick front flip, clashing her sword against both daggers. Heshrah held up tightly, pushing forward as their blades released a screeching sound. Marianne’s blade was only an inch away from her face; she tried to push him away, shoving with all her strength.</p>
<p>“You are strong. I wonder how long you can hold it,” he said in a shaky breath, staring into her eyes. For a moment, Marianne would swear she could see his green eyes blazing, showing the inner fire in him. It was rather hypnotic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he is a snake after all. </em>
</p>
<p>“What a coincidence. I was wondering the same thing,” she smirked. All of a sudden, in a quick flip, she bent down and swept her leg, knocking him down. He fell backwards dropping his daggers on the grass. Marianne moved forward to him pointing the blade at his neck. “Not much, apparently,” she bragged looking at his face.</p>
<p>Heshrah laid still on the ground, staring at her sword in a puzzled look, and then at Marianne. He spread his hands over his face and started chortling non-stop.</p>
<p>“Ah…you okay?” she asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>He sat up and looked at her. “Sure, I’m very okay! More than okay! I can’t believe you made me fall on my back. That sure looked stupid, haha!” he rubbed his nape. Suddenly, Marianne heard some giggling coming from a rock behind them. Then she noticed a few kids were hiding there, watching them. She put her sword away from Heshrah and stared at them.</p>
<p>“Oh, we have an audience!” she blushed.</p>
<p>“<em>Amira</em> win, <em>amira</em> win!” The children ran to them; two of them jumped on Heshrah and the other three surrounded Marianne all delighted. They began to speak to her in their language, and even though Marianne couldn’t understand any of it, it seemed that they were congratulating her. She simply smiled in praise. Meanwhile, Heshrah was hugging one of the little girls who ran to him.</p>
<p>“See Ghada?” he said to the girl, “A woman can be a very good warrior too.” He kissed her cheek as she laughed. Marianne could tell that she was one of the oldest in the group. As she heard her speak, she noticed that she was calling Heshrah <em>aby</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>She must be his daughter. </em>
</p>
<p>Seeing him hugging his daughter as they laughed and talked made her feel deeply moved. He whispered something into Ghada’s ear, and then she got up, called out the other kids and they flew away from the place.</p>
<p>“They are adorable,” she commented as she watched them go, then looked back at Heshrah. “Did you know they were watching?”</p>
<p>“My daughter yes, but I wasn’t expecting the other ones,” he laughed. “I thought it would, eh, encourage her. She is still too young, but she likes to fight too.”</p>
<p>“She wants to be a warrior like you?”</p>
<p>“Or like you, I think, haha,” he replied. “Oh, also, I think it is funny to, ah, tease? Yeah, tease a little bit to get out all your potential. So if I say something that sounds too embarrassing, I’m just playing, okay?”</p>
<p>“Ah, am, sure. It’s… it’s okay. I’m always in the mood for banter, especially when fighting.” She smiled remembering her usual spars with Bog; those are full of teasing indeed.</p>
<p>Heshrah picked his daggers from the grass and then bent his elbows, smirking. “So, round two? I am not letting you win this time.”</p>
<p>Marianne smirked back, holding up her sword. “We’ll see about that.” She took a step forward, getting ready to strike first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This my first time writing a fighting scene. A bit short, I know ^^". In the end, I got distracted writing the other scenes, that's why this chapter is the longest so far. I hope you like it :3</p>
<p>Curious lore facts:<br/>-'Amira' is the Arabic for "princess"; 'Aby' is the Arabic for "dad".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inner voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A party?” Marianne looked rather baffled.</p>
<p>Dagda smiled. “That’s what I said.”</p>
<p>A few days had passed since the Atalsha got to the fields, and their presence had greatly enlivened the kingdom. The king and his daughters were having a meeting in one of the main rooms, discussing the many suggestions from the field fairies regarding presents or thoughtful gestures towards the desert fairies.</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea!” Dawn said enthusiastically. “I could help with the preparations!”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, not so fast,” Marianne said to her sister. “We have to tell them first, to see if they agree to-“</p>
<p>“I have talked to their chief already,” Dagda interrupted. “We have planned a special celebration: a gratitude party from them, and a farewell party from us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, a double party! This will be awesome!” Dawn exclaimed.</p>
<p>“So you talked to Heshrah already? Why didn’t you say anything?” Marianne asked her father.</p>
<p>“It was this morning, that’s why I wanted to meet you today. This whole idea was his, actually.”</p>
<p>“I mean, it sounds great, but…”</p>
<p>“Dear, I know parties are not your thing, but this is a special occasion. And as their hosts, it's the least we can do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it will be something new! And fun!” Dawn followed, holding her sister’s arm. “Come on, Marianne, you have to be there too!” she pouted.</p>
<p>“You just want to dance. You need no special occasion to throw a party…” she grinned.</p>
<p>“Of course!” she replied. Marianne laughed at her response.</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Dagda said, “there’s plenty of time to organize everything. I’ll let you arrange it as you wish.” He looked at Marianne. “Although, you should discuss the details with Heshrah for better coordination.”</p>
<p>“Me? Why me?” She pointed at her sister. “Dawn’s more pleased and excited than me. Shouldn’t she be the one talking to them?” She stared at her father, trying to transmit her thoughts into his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, don’t make me do this. You know I hate these protocols…</em>
</p>
<p>“Marianne, this is <em>your</em> responsibility, remember? You said you’d take care of everything, and <em>this </em>goes into everything.” His tone was empathic, but also serious. He was right, and Marianne knew it. She could only reply with a grunt.</p>
<p>“Aaaand they like you better anyway,” Dawn poked her nose. “Especially Heshrah,” she added.</p>
<p>“Wha-!”</p>
<p>“She’s right. You two seem to get along very well. I’m sure you’ll arrange this is no time!” Dagda said, rubbing her shoulder.</p>
<p>She sighed in complain, and then showed a crooked grin, looking at both. “Alright…”</p>
<p>“Yay! You are the best!” Dawn hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>“Ow! You’re pulling my wing!” Marianne complained before pinching her ear in revenge.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, Marianne proceeded to meet Heshrah at the camp. They hadn't pinpointed a specific location, as a matter of fact. Heshrah's answer had been very straightforward: ‘<em>Don't worry, your figure is unmistakable, I’ll get to you</em>’. Marianne didn’t say anything back; she just stared at him and nodded, feeling shy for no reason.</p>
<p>These past few days, they had spent a lot of time together, chatting, laughing, sparring, hanging out with the other Atalsha… it had been fun. And the more time she spent with him, the weirder she felt. There was this unusual feeling coming from her belly, uncomfortable but pleasant at the same time, and somehow… familiar. Despite everything, Marianne didn’t want to let that sensation disturb her and she decided to ignore it. Now she had more important things to take care of, she couldn’t let herself be distracted by a simple discomfort.</p>
<p>She flew to the camp, and as she got to the area, she checked from above if she could spot him, looking around the place. She was so focused she didn’t notice someone was behind her, reaching out to tap her back.</p>
<p>“Ah!” She turned around in a flash, slapping whoever was there in surprise.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Heshrah groaned, rubbing his hurting cheek. “Oh, sorry, I did not want to scare you.” He chuckled, nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t… I was looking for you and… I didn’t hear-“</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it was a good hit. Usually I have better reflexes in combat,” he joked.</p>
<p>Marianne let out a laugh covering her mouth with both hands. “I’m really sorry,” she repeated.</p>
<p>“Hehe, always alert. That is good,” he smiled. “Anyway, I think we have a party to plan.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sure. My father asked us to supervise everything. Well, in fact, he asked me in particular…”</p>
<p>Heshrah raised his brow and tilted his head to the side. “You sound like that is a bad thing,” he commented.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hah, you got me…</em>
</p>
<p>“Alright, I got to be honest with you. I’m not really into parties or great festivities. I mean, it’s not the ceremony itself, it’s just… well…,” she rubbed her nape, “let’s say they bring me bad memories and it makes me feel… anxious.” She looked down at her feet, twirling her fingers. She didn’t want to bring up Roland or her wedding, even when she knew it didn’t matter anymore. But she couldn’t help it, those memories were still in her mind, and sometimes they would just come back and make her feel upset, even embarrassed at times.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, don’t ask me about it…</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, I see…” he said, showing a sad expression while looking away, pensive. He wanted to know, he was genuinely curious, but her body language made him realize that this was not the time to be inquisitive.</p>
<p>He looked at her, smiling slightly. “I’m sorry to hear about that. But you know?” Marianne glanced at him. “We will make this party different, and we will make sure everybody is happy,” he raised his hands lightly, trying to hold hers, “I’ll make sure you are happy too,” he beamed.</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes widened, staring into his. She squeezed his hand gently in response, smiling. “I-eh… Thank you. That’s… very kind of you.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me. Parties are supposed to be a good thing. It has to be good for everyone. Maybe you get to like parties after this one!”</p>
<p>“I can’t make any promises,” Marianne shrugged raising her palms, letting out a chuckle. “But who knows, maybe I get to see them in a new light.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” he started. Then he twitched for a second, showing a twinkly look. “Oh, speaking about ‘new light’! There is one idea I wanted to suggest! If it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure, tell me!”</p>
<p>“You see, the party will last until night-time, and I thought I could help with the-ah- lightning, and give it a special touch.”</p>
<p>“Ah, okay, and… what’s your plan?”</p>
<p>“Fire.”</p>
<p>Marianne gave him a concerned look. “…what?”</p>
<p>“I will use my power! It’s very easy to do, I can do it in no time. It is also very convenient I think-“</p>
<p>“Waitwaitwait-!” she interrupted, shaking her hands, “You want to use fire?! I-I don’t think that’s a good idea-“</p>
<p>“Oh, no no no, no <em>real</em> fire,” he reassured her. “It is not the first time I do it, trust me. It is safe.”</p>
<p>Marianne frowned, looking hesitant. She wanted to trust him, but they were in a field, her realm, and fire was a tricky element. The last thing she wanted was to endanger her kingdom, especially over a party!</p>
<p>Heshrah showed a soothing look and held her hand again. “No worries, I show you.”</p>
<p>“Ah- I-I don’t know if-“</p>
<p>“I understand you are worried. But there is no danger, I promise,” he pulled her hand gently, “Come, I show you,” he smiled. Marianne glanced at him in distress for a moment. Then she nodded subtly and let him guide her.</p>
<p>They flew across the camp until they reached a small rock near the stream, surrounded by grass and tiny white flowers. Heshrah could tell she was more relaxed now as he saw her take a couple of glances at the stream. Marianne felt somewhat relieved to have some water nearby indeed. In the worst-case scenario, she could get into the water if something was burned…</p>
<p>They landed near the stream, getting to the dark side of the rock, under its shade. “Okay, you stay here for a second,” he said before moving away from her. Heshrah stood where he was, raising his right hand with his palm open, and the conjuration started: he focused on his palm, staring closely. All of a sudden, Marianne could see a flick in his eyes, a small glow, flashing from within. She couldn’t hide her gasp when she saw what he did next. His eyes, acting as a mirror, reflected the small flame gently into his palm. Then he took the flame with both hands, as a presentation, and turned to Marianne.</p>
<p>“Here. A harmless handmade light,” he joked.</p>
<p>Marianne looked at it fascinated. The tiny flame flickered in his palms, dancing with the breeze. It was not the first time she’d seen him summoning fire, but she noticed that this has been a totally different process. Last time, he’d used his whole body, drawing wavy motions with his arms to evoke a red roaring flame. However, this time, he’d only used his eyes (or perhaps his mind?) to evoke a mild orangey flame. It seemed that he could use different types of fire, and every type required a different technique.</p>
<p>
  <em>His magical skills are much more complex than I thought…</em>
</p>
<p>“In the desert, it is really cold at night, and there are a lot of-ah- predators and wild animals looking for-eh- for shelter and food. We sleep in caves to stay away from them and keep warm. To do so, I-ah create these… ‘lights’ around the place. That way we are safe… and comfortable,” he explained. “They can float,” he showed her, letting the flame go for a few seconds. Then he got to the stream to get some water into his hands and then poured it over the flame. “And it is also waterproof.”</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s incredible…” she commented.</p>
<p>Heshrah took the flame again and turned to Marianne, reaching out to her. “Give me your hand.”</p>
<p>Marianne looked into his eyes and felt a shiver through her shoulders. She knew what he was trying to do. “Wh-what? You want me to… touch it?”</p>
<p>“It does not burn, I promise. Look.” He reached one of the flowers to take a petal and slid it through the flame. Marianne’s eyes widened in surprise. The petal was intact, like there was no fire at all. Her lips parted. “Wow…”</p>
<p>“See? Is safe. Come,” he encouraged her.</p>
<p>Marianne stepped forward slowly, still unsure. Then Heshrah took her hand and let her caress the flame gently. She used her fingers first, jolting a bit, tittering. After a few seconds, she took the flame with both hands, watching it carefully.</p>
<p>“It’s warm!” she exclaimed in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yes! Feels nice, right?” he smiled.</p>
<p>“I-I wasn’t expecting that. Well… I didn’t know what to expect, actually.</p>
<p>“Hehe, how do you feel? Weird?”</p>
<p>“Am… To be honest, it- it feels nice, I think?” She didn’t know how to describe the feeling. At first, she thought that it’d feel like touching a thin cloth or petal, but it wasn’t the case. The flame had no texture, it wasn’t something tangible. The closest thing she could think of to compare it was the feeling of the air going through her wings whenever she flew.</p>
<p>“I never thought I could… touch fire. This is… It’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“I am glad to hear that,” he laughed. “So you think we can use this at the party?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah! It’s okay. We can totally use this!” she turned at him, “Ah, by the way, how do you… turn it off?”</p>
<p>“Oh! You just blow.”</p>
<p>She raised a brow. “Really? Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Hehe, yes, you blow for a few seconds and it disappears.”</p>
<p>“Like with a birthday candle?”</p>
<p>“Eh- I don’t know. What is that?” he asked innocently, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s… Never mind.” She giggled. “Um, so I just hold it and blow it out.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Like this.” He stood in front of her and held the flame, slightly touching her hands underneath. Just as he had said, he blew out the flame gently, looking into it. Meanwhile, Marianne glanced at the flame, its warmth fading away from her palms.</p>
<p>She turned to him as she felt his breath. At that moment, she could see again the same reflection in his eyes, a flickering glow emerging from them. Suddenly, she noticed that weird feeling from before, a strange but pleasant sensation coming from her belly. She tried to forget it, but her attempt was useless. Just like before, it was almost like Heshrah was reflecting the flame’s warmth into Marianne, or at least that’s how she felt. Could he even do that? Marianne didn’t know… The only thing she knew was that, deep inside, there was this warm, overwhelming feeling. A nice, peaceful sensation was spreading through her body, like she was floating. Perhaps… he had turned her into that flame. Maybe he had that ability, and now she was just a flaming light, flickering around, obeying his will…</p>
<p>
  <em>If you blew out again… would I disappear too?... </em>
</p>
<p>“Marianne? You okay?” His voice woke her up from her trance.</p>
<p>Marianne blinked several times, trying to remember what was happening. Then she realized: the flame wasn’t there anymore, and they were standing in the same position. Their hands barely touching, and her eyes glued to his. There was no glow nor sparkle in his eyes now, just his usual dark green colour. Then she noticed how close they were to each other, too close actually…</p>
<p>She jolted and stepped away from him. “Ah! Am- I- um-“ Her tone was shaky. She was so embarrassed she didn’t know what to say. She looked down, rubbing her arms, with that remaining feeling in her belly. She could feel her heart fluttering and her cheeks flushing. All of her was unnerved. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t- I don’t know what got into me-“ she stopped for a second, looking back at him, “Were… were you doing something… just now?”</p>
<p>Heshrah frowned in confusion, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Were you using your… your magic?”</p>
<p>He curved his lower lip, shaking his head. “No, I just made the flame disappear, nothing else. I don’t need my gift for that. Why? What happened?” He sounded concerned.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t tell him. It’s too embarrassing!</em>
</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know. I felt- some kind of… warm feeling, and… could it be your-your ‘magical energy’? I don’t know if that makes sense at all…” she tried to explain, shaking her hands.</p>
<p>Heshrah let out a chuckle. “That is not how it works. The Gift does not-ah…affect people or-eh living things. I only manipulate the fire.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to trust him, but… shall I? What if he’s lying? But… he doesn’t sound like he’s lying. He’s the same as always…</em>
</p>
<p>He wondered for a minute, making a short hum. “Who knows,” he continued, “maybe you already have fire inside of you. And you are-eh- waking it up, hehe.”</p>
<p>Marianne didn’t know how to respond to that. She could only blush more at the comment.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does that even mean?!</em>
</p>
<p>She tried to change the subject. “Ah, anyway, I think we can… go back already and… talk about the rest of the preparations.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure! There is a lot to talk about,” he said excitedly.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll go get my sister first and… see if she has any other suggestion. She’s the creative one.”</p>
<p>
  <em>If I get Dawn, I’d be able to control myself and focus…</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay, I will wait for you at the castle entrance then. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” she took off first, “see you now then!” She flew straight to the castle, letting out a sigh once she was away from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What on earth was that?...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the last meeting a couple of days ago, Bog had been in his castle, trying to keep his frustration at bay. He tried to keep himself busy as usual, either checking the old maps again and again, skimming through the ancient laws, patrolling the outlying areas of the forest, or scolding goblins out of their ineptitude. He really wasn’t that occupied, but he would rather spend time doing any other task than being all by himself doing nothing.</p>
<p>There was also his mother, who he has been avoiding unsuccessfully. Griselda’s concern was not helping him, and she kept recalling what he already knew. <em>‘If you want to see her that much, just go and see her! Stop acting like a child!’</em>. He was getting more and more convinced that he had inherited his stubbornness from her…</p>
<p>But Bog couldn’t argue against it. He knew she was right. He could just fly off to the Fairy Kingdom to surprise Marianne, like she always did. But it wasn’t that easy, and Griselda didn’t understand it. A part of him wasn’t ready to do that.</p>
<p>Even now, more than a year after the love potion incident and after all the work they have been doing, he knew things took their time. Fairies and goblins were still getting used to each other. He had a past, a reputation, and the fairies knew that. He was frightening, hazardous, and no matter how many times they told him the opposite, he knew better. And the worst thing was that, some other part of him, didn’t want that to change. He was The Bog King, the goblin chief, he struck terror, this was who he was, who he’s always been. Apart from mistreated, he had also been misunderstood (but that was another song).</p>
<p>Right now, he was experiencing both the best and the worst of these past few days: his solitude. He enjoyed being by himself, more out of habit than pleasure. However, since Marianne came into his life, some of his moments alone were… unpleasant, even painful at times. He just couldn’t stop thinking about her, what she’d be doing, if she’d be okay, or when would he see her. Yet, whenever she came to his mind, he would remember her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her fierceness, her passion… and his frustration would faint for a while. She was like a balm to his soul. How could he feel so great and so down at the same time? Love was complicated indeed…</p>
<p>At least one thing was clear to him: he loved her, he loved her more than anything. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Working together, exploring, talking, laughing, sparring…</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s if she wouldn’t rather spar with him.</em>
</p>
<p>Bog shook his head, trying to keep those thoughts away, focusing on her…</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you see her face when she said she was meeting him? The way she smiled, and the way her eyes twinkled? </em>
</p>
<p>Marianne loved sparring, and Heshrah was a new adversary, of course she would be excited to fight someone else but-</p>
<p>
  <em>But you. That’s right. She’d rather do anything but spending time with you. And I bet she’s doing that right now. Along with that outsider. That fire-casting fairy.</em>
</p>
<p>She agreed to help them. Besides, it’s her duty as a princess. And they are working together for a good cause-</p>
<p>
  <em>If you weren’t a goblin, all of this would be different. She agreed to that because they’d have never trusted you. Because she knew you would have kicked them out, or even worse…</em>
</p>
<p>No, she was trying to help. They are also fairies, sure they’d get along better-</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that what you think? You really think she was trying to help you? Or maybe… she was taking this chance to get rid of you. Haven’t you thought about that? Well of course she’d prefer a fairy, you idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>She would never do that. She loves me. She would never hurt me that way-</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would she want to be with you? Look at you. You are a goblin, a monster. You are a selfish coward. You don’t even have the guts to go to her realm, to be by her side. All you do is grumble and whine like a child. Who would want to be with someone like that, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>No, no… That’s not true. That’s not me. I don’t want to be like that. She knows who I am. She knows me-</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, does she? Are you sure? Your whole relationship started out of a transgression. You kidnapped her sister. You tried to kill her! What would have happened if she hadn’t confronted you? You would have killed her. You would have ripped her wings off and left her corpse to the other goblins… And don’t you dare to deny that!</em>
</p>
<p>Bog covered his eyes, shaking his head faster as if trying to push those thoughts away. He started feeling sort of light-headed and the knot on his stomach became tighter. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly through his nose. That helped sometimes…</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyone is better than you. You don’t deserve her. You can’t make her happy… If she doesn’t want your company, and you don’t seek hers, what’s the bloody point? You are pathetic…</em>
</p>
<p>Bog couldn’t take this anymore…He went straight to his private bathroom, walked over to the water basin, and splashed some cold water on his face. Maybe this would shut the voice up for a while… He dropped his wet hands slowly, facing at the mirror, staring at his face. <em>Hideous…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>This is going to be a very long day.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes, your mind can be your worst enemy...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last couple of days had been awfully long. Marianne didn’t recall being so involved in something, let alone a party. She wasn’t even doing it out of enjoyment. She knew she couldn’t just duck out of her responsibilities. She’d given her word. The fact that the Atalsha were settled in her kingdom under her protection had been <em>her</em> idea. Hers and no one else’s…</p><p>
  <em>Damn the time when I opened my big mouth! Why did I agree to any of this?!</em>
</p><p>That was all she could think about whenever she took a breather. But she knew that was the right thing to do at heart. She couldn’t let her father or Dawn handle all of this by themselves; it’d have been a selfish and neglectful decision on her part. Although she could tell that her sister was genuinely thrilled to bits, like the rest of the fairies. At least someone was having fun…</p><p>Nonetheless, on the other hand, she appreciated having some distraction to keep herself busy, even if it was something she wasn’t fond of. It was the only way she’d stop thinking about her own uneasiness. She’d been feeling that strange sensation in her belly from time to time, and she didn’t know what to do about it. It wasn’t painful nor displeasing, and that made her feel annoyed and confused. And the weirdest thing was that, deep inside, she could tell it was very similar to something she had already experienced. But what? What was it? The more she thought about it, the less sure she was…</p><p>She was sitting at the table in one of the main rooms, finishing her breakfast while looking out of the large windows. If she couldn’t calm her mind, at least she could try to calm her stomach…</p><p>Dawn showed up at that moment. “Marianne! Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking for you!”</p><p>“If you’re trying to persuade me to try one of your fancy dresses on, forget it. My berries and I are not in the mood,” she joked, still looking through the window.</p><p>“It was not my original plan, but thanks for the idea!” Dawn flew towards her and sat on the table. Then she picked a berry from the bowl. “I don’t want to disturb you nor your berries, but there’s something I’d like to show you.”</p><p>“Is it party-related?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Marianne stretched her arm on the table and rested her head on it while looking at her sister. “Please, have some mercy on me…”</p><p>Dawn leaned on Marianne’s shoulder and patted her hair. “Hey, I know you are getting weary of it, but I think this will cheer you up. It’s something you’ve never seen before!”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Get up and come with me.”</p><p>“Give me a hint.”</p><p>“Nope, come with me and you’ll see.”</p><p>“Daaaaawwwn…” she bleated.</p><p>“Mariaaaaaaaannee…” she mocked ruffling her sister’s hair.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” she laughed as she got up from the chair to follow her. “Damn, you messed up my hair!”</p><p>“You’re wrong. You got it in a mess already.”</p><p>“Ha-ha-ha, so amusing…”</p><p>They flew through the main room and the corridor until they got outside the castle. Next to the entrance, at the west side, there was one of the big tents that the Atalsha had put up for their ‘work space’ (that was the closest translation they’d come up with). That tent was used for rehearsals and training, as the Atalsha had said. Dawn and Marianne could hear the music and the singing voices from the outside.</p><p>Marianne looked at her sister suspiciously. “Please, tell me you didn’t bring me here to dance.”</p><p>“Not yet. But when everything is all set-“</p><p>“No! Absolutely not.” She crossed her arms as a sign of denial. “I’m not going to dance.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you know I don’t like it!”</p><p>“Oh, sure. I know you don’t like <em>our</em> dances.” Dawn pointed at the tent smiling. “But <em>their</em> dances are different. I want you to have a look and tell me your opinion. I get the feeling that you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I can’t wait then,” she commented sarcastically.</p><p>Dawn grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. Once they got inside, they could spot some other field fairies who were sitting on the floor and watching the performance along with some of the Atalsha. Then Marianne turned her attention to the dance.</p><p>In the background, she could see the musicians playing stringed and percussion instruments, and in the middle of the tent, a group of Atalsha women were dancing to the rhythm of the music, which sounded like nothing Marianne had heard before. They were about ten girls moving together all synchronised, forming a square. She noticed several familiar faces including Aisha.</p><p>As Dawn mentioned, that dance was something else. It was full of hand gestures making wavy movements, jiggly legs, wiggly hips, spinning bodies hoping, and twisting heads moving around. It was nothing conventional or gentle. It was dynamic, frenetic, and also kind of… suggestive.</p><p>“So… what do you think?” Dawn asked in her ear.</p><p>“I mean… it looks like fun!” she confessed.</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it?” Dawn added in excitement.</p><p>“But,” she looked at her sister, “I’m not dancing this, I tell you.”</p><p>“Aw, but why? You just said it was fun!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fun to <em>look at</em>.” she specified. “I could never dance like that, it’s too embarrassing…”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t be by yourself! This is a group dance. We could join them at the party!”</p><p>“Are you serious?! You want to dance <em>this</em>?”</p><p>Before Dawn could answer her, they saw how some of the Atalsha men were moving towards the dancers, Heshrah among them. They started imitating some of the steps, especially the hand gestures, opening and closing their palms at the rhythm. The rest of the audience clapped their hands to encourage them. Now it seemed like some sort of competition between men and women.</p><p>Every man chose a partner to follow their movements. At this point, it looked like they were trying to annoy them. Meanwhile, the girls were gradually changing their steps and their rhythms in order to break their partner’s concentration, looking forward to confusing them.</p><p>
  <em>This dance looks more like a game. Let’s see how this turns out…</em>
</p><p>Marianne focused on Heshrah and Aisha’s performance. They were facing each other, moving in circles and making short spins from their respective positions. Aisha was looking into his eyes, giving him a teasing smile. Every time they got too close, Heshrah took a step backwards, laughing nervously. Marianne couldn’t help but giggle at their little game.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p>All at once, Aisha hooked him by the leg with her ankle and tripped him up. Heshrah fell on his back, letting out a groan before chuckling. Dawn and Marianne started laughing at the scene as the rest of the crowd. Aisha cackled while making a final victory spin, and then got next to him offering her hand to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he turned his gaze towards Marianne, showing a carefree shrug. Marianne felt her smile fading at his sudden attention. She waved at him trying to conceal her shyness.</p><p>
  <em>How did he know I was here? Did he see us coming in?</em>
</p><p>“You can <em>bet</em> I want to dance this!” Dawn assured placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder, giving an enthusiastic shake.</p><p>“Ah- Wha-“ Marianne turned at her, trying to get back on track. “Oh! Am, alright, I admit it, that was funny.”</p><p>“See? Would you try it out with me?” Dawn gave her a pleading expression.</p><p>“You’ll just keep asking until I give in, right?”</p><p>“Pleeeeeaaseee…” she begged interlacing her fingers. “Come on, Marianne, only this once! They’re leaving in a few days, and then they’ll be gone forever. This will be my one and only chance! Do it for me, pretty please!”</p><p>Marianne sighed in resignation. “…I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Aah! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She kissed her cheek frenetically.</p><p>“Ow! Hey, it’s not a promise! I said I’ll think it over.”</p><p>Just then, Heshrah approached them. “Hey! You like the dance?”</p><p>“We think is really fun!”</p><p>“A totally different thing from what we-”</p><p>“And we would like to try it out at the party!” Dawn interrupted.</p><p>“We-“ she turned at her abruptly, “Dawn, I didn’t say I would!”</p><p>“You didn’t say you wouldn’t either,” she pointed out. Marianne answered her with a quizzical glance.</p><p>“Hahaha, you two should, absolutely!” Heshrah said. “You can make men trip up as many times as you want.” Both princesses snorted at the comment. “Also, this is the second time that a girl knocks me down since I’m here. I guess I’m losing my faculties.”</p><p>Marianne was about to respond when she felt that strange sensation in her lower belly again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, great, how convenient! You got to be kidding me!</em>
</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll survive,” she managed to answer. “We-we just stopped by for a moment. Ah-Thanks for-for all your hard work.” Marianne was barely looking at him at this point. She grabbed Dawn’s hand as she started to walk backwards. “Anyway, we got some, ah-other things to do now.”</p><p>“Do we?”</p><p>Marianne gripped her hand tightly and gave her a quick glance, raising her brows. “Sure, don’t you remember? I told you about it earlier.”</p><p>
  <em>We. Are. Leaving. Now!</em>
</p><p>Dawn got the message and played along. “Ah, yeah! Sorry Heshrah, maybe we can catch up with you later.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course! Do not get too tired!”</p><p>“See you!” Dawn waved before getting out, her hand still holding her sister’s, who had already left the tent by then.</p><p>Once they were outside, Marianne flew away from the place, but not too far. When she landed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, but it seemed that her body didn’t want to cooperate. The feeling in her belly was still there.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, what the heck? What is wrong with you?!</em>
</p><p>Dawn came up right behind her. “Marianne, are you alright?”</p><p>Marianne sighed before turning at her. “Ah, yeah, I’m fine! Just… tired, I guess… Too many people, too many… party stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” she rubbed her arm gently. “But at least you laughed for a bit.”</p><p>Marianne shrugged, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, at least there was that…</em>
</p><p>“Hey, I have an idea,” Dawn said, “I know exactly what you need.”</p><p>“Oh, do you?” She raised a brow.</p><p>“You’ve been pushing yourself a lot lately. I think a little break will do you good, at least for a few hours. Since you begged for it earlier, I’ll have some mercy on you.” Marianne let out a chuckle. “Why don’t you go see Bog? You haven’t seen each other in a while now.”</p><p>“But what about dad? What if he asks about me?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” she reassured. “Besides, if nobody finds you, they’ll assume you’re busy. Dad will believe you’re helping out the Atalsha, and Heshrah will think you’re rounding off the preparations. Plus, you were already busy working together with Bog before any of this started. And the relations between our kingdoms are also important, right?” Marianne nodded in approval. “So… even if you’re absent, it’ll be work-related somehow.”</p><p>Marianne pondered for a moment before speaking again. “What a cunning mind you have,” she grinned. Dawn giggled at her words. “I wonder where you learned that from.”</p><p>“Who knows? Maybe it runs in the family.” They both laughed at the idea.</p><p>“But you’re right. This is something I got to do anyway, so technically I’m not telling any lies. I’m just doing my duty,” she added in irony.</p><p>“Exactly. Now go, come on.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Marianne hugged her before flying off into the forest.</p><p>On her way there, she still felt some weird warmness in her belly. Despite everything, she managed to keep that off her mind; now she could finally have some peace. She flapped her wings swiftly, letting the wind carry away her worries as she got closer to the castle.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few meters away from the goblin castle, Griselda was squatting next to some shrubs, collecting little stones and branches. Now that she didn’t need to go around looking for suitors for her son, she could spend her time in other tasks, like making decorative items or drawing bedroom and toy designs for her (hopefully-not-so-distant) future grandkids. She knew she was rushing, but she didn’t care because now she was sure that her dream of being grandma was possible. Patience was key.</p><p>Then she heard a fluttering sound coming from behind, and as she turned around, she noticed a well-known figure with purple wings that was about to land.</p><p>“Oh, morning, puffball! You’re here!”</p><p>“Morning, Griselda! How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m doing great! I was picking up some stuff for my trinkets. This way I use time wisely and I keep fit. How about you? You good?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, a bit exhausted but fine,” she answered as she ran her hand over her hair.</p><p>“I can tell, you even got some bags under your eyes, dear. Are you not resting well?”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s just… we’ve had a lot of things to take care of lately…” She rubbed her nape.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re doing a good job, but don’t overexert yourself,” Griselda said as she patted her hand. “Oh, by the way, sweetheart, Bog hasn’t come back yet. He’s gone up north to check on… whatever, I can’t remember now.” Marianne snorted showing a little smile. “But he won’t take too long, I’m sure he’ll be here in no time. Why don’t you get inside and wait for him in the throne room? I know he’ll be glad to see you.”</p><p>“Sure. Ah, if you see him coming, don’t tell him I’m here. I want to surprise him,” she denoted with a shy smile.</p><p>“Alright, dear, I won’t say a thing,” she winked at her. When Marianne was about to fly towards the main entry, Griselda spoke again. “Oh, Marianne! I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you about this but… these past few days, I’ve noticed Bog looking kind of… down. Gloomy, you know?”</p><p>Marianne looked at her, concerned. “Really? Why?”</p><p>“That’s what I want to know. I know he’s missed you, so maybe he’ll cheer up after seeing you. But… I feel there’s something else… and he won’t tell me, but I’m sure he’ll open up to you.”</p><p>Marianne showed her a tender look. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” She turned around and flew towards the castle.</p><p>“Thank you, sweet bean!” Griselda shouted as she saw her fly away.</p><p>
  <em>I hope he’s okay…</em>
</p><p>When she arrived at the throne room, she found there were several papers spread on the floor. She picked them up and noticed that they were actually drafts from the safe routes marked on the maps.</p><p>
  <em>Why are these here and not in the library?</em>
</p><p>She could also see some notes through the pages, as well as symbols and abbreviations written on a key. Some of them were familiar, some others were new. She could tell that it was Bog’s handwriting. After glancing through them for a moment, she arranged the papers and put them on the throne.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a fluttering noise from the outside, followed by Bog’s voice. She took the chance to hide behind the throne, waiting for him to get in. Bog appeared seconds later, landing in the middle of the room. Marianne peeked out carefully from one of the sides to see what he was doing: he was looking around bewildered, as if he was trying to find something. By the looks of it, he still hadn’t noticed her presence.</p><p>“Where the… What did they do with them?” she overheard him. He was obviously talking about the papers. She covered her lips, holding back her laughter as she heard him groaning in complain, looking at the now empty space where he’d left the drafts. She decided that was the right time to speak:</p><p>“I see a bug,” she mocked.</p><p>Bog turned his head rapidly, trying to follow her voice. “Marianne?”</p><p>“I see a ‘Bug’ King,” she smiled.</p><p>He looked up at his throne, and spotted some brown locks coming from the right side. “Oh, do you, ‘chestnut’?” he played along.</p><p>She came out of her hiding spot. “Wow, how original! Is that the best you can come up with?”</p><p>“If I take a good look at you, I may come up with something better.”</p><p>She let out a giggle before flying at him to put her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He reacted with a surprised ‘woah’ as he wrapped his arms around her waist. In a matter of seconds, their giggles turned into a silent embrace; they could feel their breathing becoming shaky and their heartbeats speeding up. They stayed like this for a moment with their eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.</p><p>Marianne was the first one to talk, looking at him. “Hey, Big Guy.”</p><p>He pressed his forehead gently against hers. “Hey, Tough Girl.”</p><p>She cupped his head between her hands and gave him a long, soft kiss. Then she glanced at the papers on the throne, still holding him. “I think that’s yours.”</p><p>He followed her glance. “Oh, there they are!”</p><p>“I see you’ve been busy too.”</p><p>“Yeah, at this rate it’ll take less than a week to get everything in order,” he said while stroking her hair.</p><p>She looked up at him. “I’m sorry, I was supposed to help you with this and now you’re all by yourself...”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. How’s everything?”</p><p>“Too much… Dad and the Atalsha agreed on holding a double party before their departure. And guess who’s in charge of the whole thing…”</p><p>“Oh no, poor you.”</p><p>“Yeah, poor me, indeed,” she rested her cheek on his chest, “please, put me out of my misery…”</p><p>He laughed at the petition. “You sure about that?”</p><p>“You still have time, nobody’s looking…”</p><p>“Since when you give up so soon?”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, if you were forced to dance, you’d want a quick death too…”</p><p>Bog’s eyes widened. “Forced to dance? Are you serious?”</p><p>“Ah, well… it’s actually more of a request than an obligation. I don’t really need to do it, but… The Atalsha have been so nice and Dawn’s so eager for it… I guess I’ll have to do it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he walked to the throne, taking the papers before sitting down.</p><p>She followed him to sit on his lap as she kept talking. “I know, but… it’ll be my last contribution to this… unfortunate turn of events. Besides, looking at the bright side, it might be fun. At least it looks fun.”</p><p>“Does it?” he asked sceptically.</p><p>“You should’ve seen Heshrah falling to the ground,” she tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling, giggling as she remembered the scene. “But he seemed to enjoy it anyway…”</p><p>
  <em>Of course she had to mention him at some point…</em>
</p><p>“He’s so skilled and confident and yet so… innocent. It’s weird…” Then she noticed that weird feeling rousing in her belly, making her gulp in distress.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, not now, please…</em>
</p><p>She turned to him, holding his arm. “Ah, how about you? Where did you go?”</p><p>“Oh, eh, I was checking the northern routes. Some of them are close to the border, near the troll territory. I could send the goblins, but a group of them riding dragonflies around the area draws a lot of attention. It’d seem that they are prowling, and I don’t trust trolls… So, it’s less dangerous if I go by myself.”</p><p>“I see…” She looked again at the papers. “Is that what you’ve been doing? Checking the routes one by one?”</p><p>“Um, yeah, mostly…” he responded, looking away.</p><p>
  <em>And torturing myself in your absence… </em>
</p><p>She noted some sadness in his voice, a subdued tone emerging from within, reflected on his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his body, pressing her ear on his chest. He caressed her back in return, looking at her wings.</p><p>“Bog,” she murmured, “is everything alright?”</p><p>“Uh- eh sure! Wh-why are you asking?”</p><p>“If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me about it, you know?”</p><p>
  <em>No way… Did she notice?</em>
</p><p>“Ah, there’s… there’s nothing wrong-“</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a matter of time… She’ll be gone before you know it… You’ll end up alone. Again.</em>
</p><p>She felt his heart throbbing. “You don’t need to keep it all to yourself.”</p><p>“It’s… it’s nothing. It’s just… nonsense.”</p><p>“Please,” she looked up into his eyes, showing a reassuring smile, “tell me.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, go ahead. Ask her. The sooner you know, the better. You’re used to suffering, after all…</em>
</p><p>He let out a deep sigh, and then looked at her straight in the eye, “Marianne…”</p><p>She kept staring at him with a gentle look, until he finally asked what he wanted to know:</p><p>“Do you… Do you have any feelings for Heshrah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's starting to get serious...</p><p>The image of Griselda crafting her own ornamets is something I'd consider part of the canon-verse.<br/>Also, the Atalsha dancing it's only the result of several days listening to Bollywood songs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question caught Marianne unaware. She felt her eyes widen as she stayed still for a few seconds. He could have said any other thing, any worry, any question, and of all things…  She certainly wasn’t expecting <em>that</em>. She sat up straight to look at him properly. She needed to make sure she’d heard him right.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I-ah, I know this is kind of- um…” His gaze turned away looking around, as if he was trying to find the right words, looking awfully embarrassed. “I know it sounds childish, but-“</p><p>“No, it doesn’t!” she interjected before asking again. “You… Is that what you’ve been worried about?” she queried in a soft tone.</p><p>He twiddled his hands nervously, glancing at her. “Well, I… you’ve been spending a lot of time with him, and… since he seems nice and… appealing I guess, I thought-“</p><p>“Oh, Bog,” she cut in, caressing his cheek, “I- okay, yeah, he is a nice guy, and he has some interesting abilities and traits, but… that’s not… why would you think so?”</p><p>“Because,” he stroked her hand, staring at her, “he’s like you. And… I’m not.”</p><p>Marianne’s lips parted at his response as she stared at him in surprise. She was able to see what he was trying to imply: ‘<em>He’s one of your kind</em>. <em>I’m just a goblin</em>’. After all this time, she could see again the most vulnerable side of him since their relationship started. She could see it in his eyes again: fear, sorrow, rejection… All those feelings, so familiar, troubling him again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, sweetheart, no… </em>
</p><p>“If… if you’d rather be with him, I’d understand,” he rubbed his thumb gently across her hand, “I… I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t judge you.”</p><p>“Are… Are you serious?”</p><p>He felt how his heart throbbed while a light shiver was rising through his back, making his wings flutter slightly.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. I can’t blame her. At least I trie- </em>
</p><p>His thoughts stopped as soon as he felt her arms surrounding him, holding him tight. Her right hand stroking the back of his head, her left fist clenched against his shoulder, her hair against his cheek, her whole body against his… She almost seemed like a shield, trying to protect him from all those thoughts, bringing him back to reality, by her side.</p><p>“Please, don’t. Don’t say that. I’m not leaving,” she reassured him in a gentle tone, “I’m not leaving you, you silly. I know we’ve hardly seen each other lately but… that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you.” She sat up again, looking at him. “I don’t want you to torment yourself like this, Bog. There’s no need to feel insecure.”</p><p>He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, staring at her features, as he let out a deep breath through his nose. “You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course,” she smiled. “Besides… what you just said is not true.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “What?”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> like me. We are the same on the inside. And that’s…”, her voice became a murmur, “that’s why… I love you,” she blushed, lowering her head shyly.</p><p>Right after, she heard a short laugh from him as he cupped her head between his hands and pulled her closer to kiss her. She let out a snort before giving in to the kiss completely, feeling his tongue brushing against her lips, and then into her mouth. For a few minutes, they forgot about their surroundings, focusing on each other. The only thing they could sense at that moment were their breathing, their heartbeats, and their soft moans filling the empty space around them.</p><p>After a final, short kiss, Bog pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, feeling her warmth with his eyes closed. “I love you too,” he said back. Just when Marianne was about to speak, she felt one of his nails tickling her waist.</p><p>“Ah! What was that about?” she laughed.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that you are real,” he declared, “because being with you feels like a dream.”</p><p>Marianne blushed again at his statement, letting out a shy giggle. Then she grabbed his face to claim his lips against hers one more time, deepening the kiss as she tilted her head.</p><p>They stayed there on the throne for a few hours, sharing kisses, laughs, and light touches, enjoying each other’s company. And throughout the whole time, although she was definitely feeling all kinds of sensations through her body, none of them had to do with the weird one in her belly, which seemed to have vanished by then.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already dark when Marianne was on her way home. Bog had offered to escort her to the border, and she was more than pleased to go with him. Once they got there, right before landing, Bog beheld the scenery from above: the Atalsha camp set up along the river, its tents filling the place with red and orange shades. At the same time, the crescent moon was lighting up the fields, laying a white veil over the grass.</p><p>“Looks good, huh?” she expressed.</p><p>“It does. You all did a good job.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll let them know,” she joked, observing the area. “Although, now that I think about it, it will look so empty when they leave…” Her look changed, showing an unhappy expression. “I think I’ll miss them… Oh! By the way,” she turned at him, “why don’t you come by tomorrow? To meet them properly?”</p><p>“Meet them? Ah… I- I don’t know, what-what if they are not willing to-”</p><p>“Don’t be silly! Of course they are. I told you, they already know who you are. And I’m sure they’d love to thank you in person.”</p><p>“That’s- that sounds really nice, but… I don’t know if-“</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ll go with you,” she assured, grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Ah… really? Would you?” His tone changed into a confident one, making her reveal a broad grin of eagerness.</p><p>“Absolutely! I’ll have your back,” she nudged him lightly with her elbow.</p><p>“Oh well, thanks. That’s really comforting,” he joked.</p><p>She hugged his arm kindly. “Haha, you’ll be fine. You got this.” She felt his other arm surrounding her, his hand petting her hair, and his forehead brushing against hers.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to stay over? I remind you there’s plenty of room,” he suggested.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I do remember,” she smirked, “but I can’t. After being away all day, if my father finds out that I haven’t spent the night at home, he’ll give me a scolding.”</p><p>He looked at her, still touching her hair. “You’re a grown-up woman, I don’t think he’s going to ground you or anything like that.”</p><p>She snorted at the thought as she turned to him. “I know, but I promised him I’d take care of everything. And I’m not in the mood for arguments at this hour… Plus, Dawn got stuck with getting today’s work done because of me, and I feel bad about it…”</p><p>Bog let out a short hum in response, glancing at the camp. “It’s fine, I understand. Another time then.”</p><p>“Sure!” she ensured, nuzzling his chest. “I had a great time today. Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank <em>you </em>for coming,” he remarked taking both of her hands to kiss them.</p><p>“My pleasure,” she chuckled, looking into his eyes. “Good night, Big Guy.”</p><p>“Good night, Tough Girl.” They shared one last short kiss before letting each other go. Marianne waved at him once she was in the air, and then flew away back to her realm.</p><p>Bog stood there for a few seconds watching her go before getting back into the forest. As soon as he left, he felt a cold shiver going through his body, and a tight knot squeezing his guts, making him feel unexpectedly bothered.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marianne landed next to the castle’s main entrance, taking a closer look at the area. It seemed that they had brought together the largest tents arranging them in a circle, leaving narrow spaces between each other. Most of them were decorated with colourful fabrics and flowers; some of them were lightened with tiny flames floating around the place, adding a magical atmosphere. She could help but smile at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>Hah, everything’s coming along nicely. I hope they didn’t have a hard time wi-</em>
</p><p>“Ah, Marianne!” Heshrah’s voice pushed her thoughts away.</p><p>She turned at him in surprise. “Oh! Hi, Heshrah!”</p><p>“I have not seen you in all day. You were busy?”</p><p>“Um, I- yeah, you could say I’ve been busy. There was… something I had to take care of.”</p><p>“Did it go well?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, very well actually…” She ran her hand over her hair. “Ah, how did you do today? I see you’ve reorganised the space…”</p><p>“Oh, yes! We thought about using this place as a-eh- ‘dancing spot’, we could say. That is why we needed an open space so everybody can join us and-ah- enjoy the dance. What do you think?”</p><p>“That’s great! I think it’s a good idea. And the… floating flames give a- a different vibe.”</p><p>“Hahaha, everybody said the same, I see that they like it!” he beamed excitedly, “Ah-also, I am happy to see that you are not afraid anymore.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, that’s true. They actually look beautiful,” she commented as she looked around one more time. When she turned back at him, she caught him staring at her. “What?”</p><p>“Ah, well, it’s just that…this is the first time I see you in the dark of night. And with all of these lights surrounding you, the moon, the flames… I-ah-hehe- I think you look beautiful too.” His eyes showed an intense sparkle, perhaps from the moon’s reflection, or perhaps from something else.</p><p>Marianne noticed that glow in his dark green eyes that seemed to uncover the shyest side of her. She suddenly felt exposed and helpless, as if her body was about to disappear in that instant. And she also felt something else: that warm and strange feeling in her lower belly, spreading widely through her whole body. She could only gulp in distress and bite her lower lip in response.</p><p>“Ah, did I- did I make you feel uncomfortable?” he asked in a concerned tone.</p><p>Marianne blinked a few times before speaking again. “Ah- What?”</p><p>“Was that too-eh- direct?”</p><p>“Ah-um- no, I- I just- I wasn’t expecting-,” she babbled, twiddling her fingers nervously, trying not to look at him. “You- am- th-thank you for-“</p><p>
  <em>Okay, enough! Go away, get out of here, now!</em>
</p><p>“Ah-I’m sorry, Heshrah, it’s- it’s getting late and… I have to go back to the castle.”</p><p>“Wait!” he held her hand, “are you really okay?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no! Don’t touch me now. Don’t let him touch you!</em>
</p><p>She backed up a little, letting go of his hand. “Yeah, I’m- it’s okay. I’m just- tired. I need to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Ah, okay,” he said hesitantly, taking a step back, “Then… good night, Marianne.”</p><p>“Good night…” She turned around to get into the castle, right after hearing his voice again in a hopeful tone.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>She stood still and tilted her head glancing at him. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>He pressed his lips in a fretting expression as he saw her flying off, wondering if he had done something wrong. Only when he could no longer see her figure, he spun around and got into one of the tents.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as she entered her bedroom, Marianne locked herself in, appreciating that she hadn’t bumped into anyone on her way there. She felt so upset she didn’t have the mental strength to deal with anybody, especially with her family.</p><p>She walked to her bed and sat down on one of the sides, her body bent over and her hands holding her head, covering her face. She let out a muffled groan, suppressing herself from screaming as her mind tossed rambling voices, making her feel dizzy.</p><p>
  <em>‘…just because you are with Bog now, that doesn't mean you can't find another guy attractive.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You two seem to get along very well’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll make sure you are happy too’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…maybe you already have fire inside of you. And you are-eh- waking it up.’</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>‘Do you have any feelings for Heshrah?’ </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>She raised her head facing forward, clasping her belly in an attempt to stop that strange, lingering feeling. Although it wasn’t strange anymore… She realized what it was, she had felt it before, not so long ago. Now she knew what was going on.</p><p>“No… No, no, no, no… I don’t want to… I don’t want to…” she whimpered as her eyes got blurry, “This can’t be happening…”</p><p>She wanted to rip out her guts to make it stop, to make her mind go quiet. She wanted to run away, to fly away, to get swallowed by the earth and never come back. How could she look at Heshrah now? How was she supposed to look at Bog? She felt lost, she didn’t know what to do. She had to make it stop, she was the only one that could. If anyone knew, if anyone noticed… Why was she having those feelings? Why? It made no sense. It was ridiculous. She was with Bog, she loved him, he was the only one for her. Then why?</p><p>She didn’t want to think anymore. She didn’t want to think about Heshrah, about his eyes, his face, his voice, his laugh, his outspokenness, his gentle touches… No! This had to stop. This couldn’t get further. She couldn’t do that, it was wrong, so wrong. She couldn’t even imagine how would it be to just let it happen, to give in and release her urges…</p><p>
  <em>‘If… if you’d rather be with him, I’d understand… I wouldn’t judge you…’</em>
</p><p>Bog’s words echoed in her mind, making her feel worse than ever. No, she wouldn’t. That was not an option. She would never do that.</p><p>She lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. “What do I do…? What can I do…?”</p><p>She felt a lump in her throat as her heart pounded hard and her hands got shaky. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She needed to relax, to rest, to sleep on it. She couldn’t let herself be seen like that. At least not until everything was ready for-</p><p>“The party…” she muttered, “The farewell party…”</p><p>Now it was all clear. She didn’t have to do anything, she didn’t need to say anything, to anyone. She could just repress her feelings for a few more days. The Atalsha would leave, forever. Heshrah would be gone forever. She’d end up forgetting about her feelings and everything would be back to normal. He couldn’t stay, and she couldn’t go with him. Them being together was impossible. Oblivion was the best choice, and her only hope.</p><p>“I can do this. I can hold it back.”</p><p>
  <em>You will never see him again…</em>
</p><p>An awkward pressure overtook her chest, shrinking her heart as she curled up with her arms folded.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t matter. I can take it…. </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At that very moment, Bog was also lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep unsuccessfully. However, his sleeplessness was due to other reasons: on the one hand, he felt happier now that he had spent some time with Marianne, and also because he had been able to talk to her about his insecurities. And even though he still felt sort of unsure about meeting the Atalsha, he knew that if she was there by his side, everything would be fine. On the other hand, despite everything, the darkest side of him was still around, bringing out his negative thoughts back into his mind.</p><p>
  <em>You really think everything is settled now? Just like that? A few laughs and empty words mean nothing…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What makes you think that she was being honest?...  She just tried to stop you from doing anything rash. She knows perfectly well what you are capable of… Right now, you could just go over there and cut that guy’s head off. You know she would never forgive you if you did that… you would lose her forever…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’d prove that deep inside you’re nothing but the monster you’ve always been…</em>
</p><p>Bog shook his head, trying to shut his thoughts up. That was insane, he would never do that… And Marianne said she had no feelings for him whatsoever-</p><p>
  <em>Did she?... Are you sure?... She said that she wouldn’t leave you, that she doesn’t want to see you sad… That’s a totally different thing…</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>What if she changes her mind?... What if she realizes that she can have a better future with someone else?</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and let out a drowsy groan, covering his face with both hands as the moonlight faded slowly into the trees, flinging his whole self into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Believe it or not, I feel very bad about it deep inside. I swear...</p><p>Regarding the last chapter, I didn't want to leave it like that for a month, so now that I have some free time, I decided to start this new chapter before life gets me busy again ^^"<br/>Comments are really appreciated! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took him two days to overcome his insecurities. Two awful, boring days (and some persuasion from Griselda) to finally get up from his throne and visit the Fairy Kingdom to meet the Atalsha in person.</p>
<p>He was still afraid, nonetheless. He didn't know how they would react, or whether they could understand him or not. Apart from a few names, traditions and stories that Marianne had shared with him, he knew nothing about them.</p>
<p>Yet here he was, on his way to introduce himself to those foreigners. To meet <em>Heshrah</em> again… He couldn't even pronounce his name out loud, but he had no choice. As a king, Bog was aware of his duties. He had had meetings with other chiefs before, so this situation wasn't something new to him. However, this particular chief was a stranger, a <em>fairy</em>, and on top of that he was taking away something far too precious: Marianne's presence.</p>
<p>And because of that, he had two good reasons to face his fears, both related to his pride. The first reason had to do with his responsibilities as a leader, proving his authority by showing himself. The second reason, and the most embarrassing one, had to do with his jealousy, his inner voice fuelling it every day he spent by himself.</p>
<p>He needed to see with his own eyes the chief's behaviour towards Marianne, as well as her reactions. He didn't want to keep an eye on Marianne, and he didn't want to control her either, under any circumstances. But those doubts were more powerful than trust, and he needed some reassurance.</p>
<p>Bog flew over the border and landed in an open area near the camp. He didn't dare go any further, fearing that he might give the wrong impression. (The last time he made a striking entrance, he ended up kidnapping a fairy princess and scaring the whole realm). After taking a quick look, he decided to walk up to a tiny hill close to the stream, where voices echoed in the distance.</p>
<p>As he got closer, he could see a group of children giggling, running around and playing in the grass. Some fluttered in the air, hardly levitating, until one boy spotted Bog and pointed at him slowly with wide eyes and revealed his presence to the others in a high-pitched tone. The rest of the group turned at him and saw the goblin king, standing a few meters away and moving towards the camp. Bog hesitated and stopped for a moment to check their reaction. They looked surprised and curious, but not frightened or worried as he had expected. Before he could decide whether to approach them or not, the kids started to fly towards him. In the end, he chose to let them make the first move and stood still, unsure about what he should do next.</p>
<p>Once they got to where he was, Bog attempted to keep a calm expression as he held his sceptre with one hand.</p>
<p>"Um… Hi. Little ones," he managed to say, curling his lip in embarrassment and waving at them innocently.</p>
<p>He was received by a collective greeting filled with giggles and beamy faces. There were three girls and four boys dressed in bright clothes, and their hair braided. Some stared at him, amazed at his features; others walked around him as they spoke in a cheerful tone. Bog tried not to make any sudden movements, holding his sceptre with both hands as he studied the children. He breathed in deeply through his nose, stopping himself from squirming as he tried to focus on what they were saying. They were speaking in their native language and he couldn't understand most of it, but there were a few words that lined up with their expressions. By the looks of it, they seemed mostly interested in his hands, his shoulders and his height.</p>
<p>He gulped, pressing his lips together before speaking again. "Ah, sorry but… I can't understand what you are saying…" he explained softly.</p>
<p>"You tall," one of the girls exclaimed, raising a hand above her head to represent their height difference, "you so tall! Like a tree!" The other kids nodded and mimicked her motion, lifting their hands over their heads.</p>
<p>As soon as she stood in front of him, Bog noticed that she was the tallest kid of the group, and perhaps also the eldest.</p>
<p>"Ah… yeah… you could say that. I guess." He glanced at her, wondering what else he could say.</p>
<p>"Is-ah- is this- is real? This," she pointed at his shoulder, "is yours?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Ah, sure, these are my shoulders." He flared his shoulder scales to show them. "See?"</p>
<p>The kids let out enthusiastic cries of awe, followed by excited muttering. Bog smiled at their reaction, and then noticed a couple of kids getting the little girl's attention, as if they were trying to ask her something. She looked up at Bog once again.</p>
<p>"It-ah- it hurts? When you touch?" She pointed at his shoulders and hips, and then steepled her fingers to make a pointy shape, simulating his sharp bits.</p>
<p>"Ah, no, not really. Unless you slap hard against it," he joked. "These are not as sharp as they look."</p>
<p>"Ahh."</p>
<p>She translated Bog's words to the rest of the group, and they all looked up at him, sharing a sound of amazement. In spite of her poor Fay lexicon, she did an excellent job translating between the two parties. Bog grinned at the young interpreter as he kneeled on one knee to meet her eyes, leaning on his sceptre.</p>
<p>"I suppose this is the first time you've seen someone like me. You are not scared?"</p>
<p>She shook her head with a smile on her face. "No, no scared."</p>
<p>"Well, that's interesting. Are there any goblins in the desert?"</p>
<p>She let out a chuckle, covering her mouth. "No, no goblins. Too hot for goblins."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought," he commented as he glanced at the ground. "Tell me, do I look weird to you?"</p>
<p>“Eh?” She tilted her head.</p>
<p>Bog let out a titter before asking again in a way she could understand. “I mean, do I look too different to you?”</p>
<p>“Ah! Eh, no too different. You look like- like… little <em>sumugi</em>!”</p>
<p>Bog raised an eyebrow. “Ah, a what?”</p>
<p>“Is a-eh… in desert, they live in desert. Look like- ah- little dragons. And have lot of… spikes and-and are very big and pretty,” she explained, attempting to express her meaning with hand motions. At the same time, the other kids imitated her gestures to let him know what she meant. Bog felt like he was getting involved in some kind of game, in which he had to guess the idea by following their clues. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. After watching them for a few seconds, he finally spoke:</p>
<p>“You mean… a lizard?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is! The good word, lizard! Yes, you look like little dragon lizard, with wings!” she gushed.</p>
<p>In other circumstances, Bog would have felt awkward and insulted at that statement. But there was no mockery in her tone. She was merely describing him, sharing an honest vision, a reflection of her own reality. And apparently, in her reality, she considered him 'pretty', a thought that made him blush helplessly.</p>
<p>The other kids appeared to agree with her, getting closer to Bog to check if his scaly body was as spiky as it looked. Right before he could move away from their gesture of curiosity, he heard a fluttering sound behind him, and another figure appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Haha, good, good. I see you are getting an overwhelming welcome!”</p>
<p>Bog almost flinched before turning around at the sudden voice, nastily familiar to him. Irrational displeasure crawled inside his gut as he turned and met <em>his</em> face. Heshrah’s face.</p>
<p>“Good day to you, Heshrah,” he let out in a solemn tone, concealing any trace of glower.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, Bog King,” he greeted cheerfully, bowing his head. “I am glad that you decided to-eh- join us.” The girl walked up to Heshrah and wrapped her arms around him, a warm welcoming smile lighting up her face. “Even the kids wanted to meet you!” He said a few words to them in their language, and the small joyful group stared at Bog one last time before leaving.</p>
<p>“Bye, <em>sumugi</em> king! See you!”</p>
<p>“See you, <em>Sayidi</em>!</p>
<p>“Bye, <em>Sayidi</em>!”</p>
<p>They waved at him as they walked away, returning to the same place they had come from. Bog smiled in response, forgetting his discomfort for a moment.</p>
<p>“What an… ecstatic bunch,” Bog commented as he looked back at the girl, who was now in Heshrah’s arms. “I should thank this little miss; she did a good job.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, she can be very shy sometimes. But she always-ah- gives her best to help others. Eh, Ghada?” He kissed her forehead and put her down, letting her get closer to Bog.</p>
<p>Bog kneeled again, meeting her eyes. “So your name is Ghada. Nice to meet you. Thank you for your help.”</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you, <em>Sayidi</em>,” she beamed, “eh… I help you-ah- when you want. And-ah- thank you for… let us come here, to go home.”</p>
<p>Bog’s eyes widened at her words, not expecting the last part of her sentence. “Anytime, little one,” he spoke gently. She bowed her head and returned to Heshrah, hiding behind his legs and covering her face in embarrassment. She looked at Heshrah to say something Bog couldn’t understand, and then she walked away towards the camp.</p>
<p>“Haha, I am proud of her. She is very kind and smart, like her mother.” Heshrah noted, still looking in her direction.</p>
<p>Bog fixed his eyes on him, uneasiness rising at the chief's presence once again. “You know her <em>that </em>well?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure, very much, haha.” He looked back at Bog. “She is my eldest daughter.”</p>
<p>Bog met his eyes curiously. He knew Heshrah had a few kids, but this was the first time he had met any of them. “Oh, is she? I mean, yeah, she seems close to you…” He didn’t finish the sentence as he realised he was rambling out loud. <em>Oh, just shut up, you fool. It was obvious they are related. </em></p>
<p>“Ah, yes, that is the only way you can tell, hehe. Since she does not look like me at all.” He rubbed his nape with a blithe look. “She’s still young, but she wants to be a warrior too. Usually I teach her, but now she also wants-ah- advice from Marianne; she impressed her very much last time.”</p>
<p>As soon as Bog heard Marianne’s name coming out of Heshrah’s mouth, he let out a faint snort of annoyance as he clenched his jaw. Hearing that guy saying her name so casually made him sick.</p>
<p>“So, Marianne told me you would come eventually,” he continued, “I am happy to see you had some-eh- free time, after all.”</p>
<p>Bog’s expression became grim. He frowned at Heshrah, gripping his sceptre firmly. As for Heshrah, he didn’t seem to care. “I wanted to check if everything was going well around here,” he stated sharply. “As a warrior, you must know how important it is to never let your guard down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I do,” Heshrah agreed, “but here is nice and-ah- pleasant, everybody is very kind, and it is beautiful too,” he glanced around as he talked, and then gave a mildly amused look at Bog, “I think there is nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Bog took a step forward, glaring at him with a blaze in his eyes. “That better be the case.”</p>
<p>Heshrah pressed his lips together, folding his hands in front of him and glancing at his own feet.</p>
<p>Bog saw how the fairy's body hunched slightly, submissive and vulnerable, as an awkward silence filled the place. <em>Look at you, wee bug. I could crush you right now if I wanted to.</em></p>
<p>Finally, after a few seemingly endless seconds, Heshrah spoke again. "I-I know you still don't trust me. And I-ah- I understand."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" <em>I highly doubt that, boy.</em></p>
<p>"But…" he looked at Bog again, meeting his eyes, "I am a honest man," he placed a hand on his chest, "I told you I mean no harm. I promised I won't use my gift in the forest. And I keep my promises. So… believe me when I say you can trust me."</p>
<p>Bog listened carefully, remaining where he stood. There was no hesitation or arrogance in Heshrah's voice. His eyes recovered their usual sparkle, and his lips spread into a gentle smile.</p>
<p>"And also believe me when I say I am glad that you could come," he continued, with his arms raised and his palms out, "We were expecting you," he turned his gaze at the kids playing in the grass, only a few meters away from them, "all of us.</p>
<p>Bog followed his gaze, glancing at the children. And then he understood.</p>
<p>As a way to gain Bog's trust and respect, Heshrah let his people get close to him, he allowed the youngest ones to get near him, even his own daughter. He was putting them at risk… to prove his good faith.</p>
<p>Bog bit his lower lip, ashamed of his hostile and condescending attitude. He couldn't help feeling jealous, no matter how much he tried to control it. But Heshrah had not given him a reason to hate him and that fact only made him feel worse.</p>
<p>"I-um…" He turned at him with a regretful look. "Alright. I'll take your word for it."</p>
<p>Heshrah grinned broadly. "Thank you, Bog King! Now come with me, they are waiting for us!" He encouraged him, his wings already flapping.</p>
<p>Bog took a deep breath to release the built-up tension in his body. Then he rattled his wings, getting ready to take flight.</p>
<p>"You won't regret this!" Heshrah exclaimed.</p>
<p>
  <em>We'll see, chief. We'll see.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At the camp, Marianne, Dawn and Aisha gathered in one of the small tents. Both princesses had been assisting the Atalsha women with the ornamentation. Some of the tents had been relocated to leave a larger open space between the castle and the camp.</p>
<p>After a busy morning, they were having a tea break, sitting cross-legged on the floor as they drank from carved wooden cups. A pleasant sunbeam lit up the reddish tones of the tent fabric, turning it into a cosy spot.</p>
<p>Everything was fine. A nice place, a tasty tea, interesting conversation… at least for Aisha and Dawn. They had been chatting about anecdotes and different customs the whole time, while Marianne struggled to keep up with their talking.</p>
<p>She saw herself trapped in an emotional roller-coaster, along with inappropriate new feelings. In the last couple of days, empty spaces and silent rooms had become her worst nightmare. She tried to focus on her work, to keep herself busy as much as possible. She had to shut her mind, she <em>needed</em> to. At least she could rely on her humour from time to time to ease her worries. Best defence mechanism ever, no doubt.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's funny, huh? First you complain about the party, and now it has become your way of escape…</em>
</p>
<p>She stared into the half-empty cup, looking at her reflection. For a moment, she wished to become even smaller, small enough to fit into the tiny container. Then she could just drown and disappear.</p>
<p>But her wish didn't come true. Instead, she got a gentle pat on her shoulder, coming from her sister.</p>
<p>"Marianne, are you okay?" Dawn asked, worried.</p>
<p>"Ah-What?... Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired..."</p>
<p>"Well, it is normal," Aisha said, "These days we are all very busy. You can stay here and-ah- sleep for a bit if you want."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, it's okay, Aisha, really," Marianne shook her hands, "thanks for your hospitality, though."</p>
<p>"My pleasure. It is fun spending time with you." Aisha smiled.</p>
<p>Dawn glanced at her sister, giving her a concerned look while taking a sip of her tea. She was about to add something, when they heard a cheery voice coming from outside.</p>
<p>"<em>Amira</em>, <em>Amira</em>! You here?"</p>
<p>Marianne spun right away at the call. "Yes, we are here. Come in!"</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the little girl rushed inside and ran to them, panting.</p>
<p>"Hi, Ghada! What is it?" Marianne asked.</p>
<p>"I look for you. He here, he here!"</p>
<p>"Who's here?"</p>
<p>"<em>Sayidi</em>, <em>Sayidi</em> here!"</p>
<p>Marianne titled her head in confusion. "Who?"</p>
<p>"I guess she means Bog King," Aisha explained.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?! That's great! Boggy is here!"</p>
<p>Marianne pressed her lips together, cold sweat gathering on her back. "Wait, are you sure? You saw him?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I talk with him! He very tall, with wings. And spikes, like <em>sumugi</em> lizard!" she described excitedly, making the three of them chuckle. "Ah-and he- he-um… he gives no shade."</p>
<p>Dawn and Marianne gave her a puzzled look. "He <em>what</em>?!"</p>
<p>Aisha laughed at their reaction. "Oh, haha, it is an expression. She means that he is very thin."</p>
<p>"Ooooh."</p>
<p>"Hehe, yes, yes, he thin!" Ghada agreed. "He talk with <em>aby</em>. They come here now."</p>
<p>"Alright, Ghada, thank you so much for telling me. We'll be right there."</p>
<p>"Okay, <em>Amira</em>. See you now!" Ghada waved at them, then turned around and walked outside.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess tea break is over…" Marianne turned to Aisha. "Thanks again. It was really nice of you."</p>
<p>"Whenever you want."</p>
<p>They got up, getting ready to go outside and greet the goblin king. Aisha left first, keeping the entrance open. Marianne bit her lower lip as she rubbed her sweaty hands against her clothes, drying them off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself</p>
<p>
  <em>Alright, it's okay. Pull yourself together… Oh gods, he's here, and Heshrah. They are both here!... No! No, no, no, it's okay. You can do this. Breathe. Act normal.</em>
</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, her sister stood in front of her with an enquiring look, making her flinch in surprise as she bumped into her. "Ah! Eh… What?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you, I'm just tired! There-There is nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Dawn showed a crooked grin. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, actually."</p>
<p>"Wh-Why do you say so?"</p>
<p>"You are acting weird! Absent, like you were… somewhere else but here! And also tense… is there something bothering you?"</p>
<p>"I… No. No, there's nothing wrong wi-"</p>
<p>"Then why does it look like you don't want to see Bog?"</p>
<p>Marianne's eyes widened for a moment."Wha- What? Oh, come on, that's ridiculous!" She held Dawn's shoulders, trying not to look away. "<em>I</em> was the one who invited him in the first place."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but-"</p>
<p>"Aaaand he's waiting for us, so we better leave now." She put her arm around her sister and led her to the entrance.</p>
<p>They stepped outside, leaving the entrance open as they saw the Atalsha flying towards the open space near the castle. Marianne took off first, her sister behind her.</p>
<p>Dawn followed her seconds later, with a distressed look on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one took me longer than expected ^^". I'd like to thank @ShivaeSyke for her advice and corrections; you helped me a lot &lt;3.</p>
<p>I hope you like it! Comments are really appreciated!</p>
<p>Curious facts:<br/>-The kids are talking about an African lizard called *Smaug giganteus* (aka "Sungazer" or "giant dragon lizard").<br/>- "Sayidi" means "Sir/Sire" in Arabic.<br/>-"To give no shade" it's a literal translation of a real expression we use in my hometown. I thought it was cute :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm summer breeze blew through the fields, letting a sultry air around. Near the stream, at the western side of the camp, Dawn and Sunny were sitting on a rock next to each other. They were crafting flower garlands, surrounded by baskets full of different blossoms. </p><p>"So, is there any reason why we're here, away from everyone else?" Sunny asked. "I mean, I'm not complaining, it's nice being here, just the two of us, working together," he smiled.</p><p>Dawn blushed at the comment, still focused on the garland. "I know we usually gather in small groups to finish up the decorations, but… there's something I wanted to talk about."</p><p>"Oh? Okay. Ah- is… is there something wrong?"</p><p>"You see, since it's a personal matter, and it's not about me… I didn't want to- to expose it. I didn't want to be a big mouth and say something that may not be true and- and mess things up, you know?"</p><p>Sunny glanced at her, biting his lower lip. "Right. And… what is it?"</p><p>"It's about Marianne. I've noticed that she… she's been acting weird lately."</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"Well, at first, she wasn't really interested in the party, but now… she's more involved than ever. But- but not particularly excited about it, just… restless. And she also seems distant and worried at the same time. And Ah- I'm not sure about it but… I got the feeling that it has to do with Heshrah."</p><p>Sunny raised a brow. "Heshrah? Why do you think so?"</p><p>Dawn let the garland go and twined her fingers, looking at her feet. "It's… it's the way she acts around him. She looks uneasy and embarrassed at times, but then… whenever she looks at him or talks to him… It's like her words and her actions don't match."</p><p>Sunny looked at her, twiddling a small flower between his fingers. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I've noticed her being rather… nervous, I guess? But… maybe she's just stressed out."</p><p>Dawn turned to him, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, it could be, but…. There's also something about her- her body language that… it's… I'm not sure about this but, it's the same way she usually acts… when she's with Bog."</p><p>Sunny's eyes widened. "You mean… that she's into <em>Heshrah</em>?!"</p><p>"I don't know! Again, I may be wrong, but… judging by the way Heshrah talks to her and her reactions towards him… it'd make sense."</p><p>Sunny's jaw dropped at the statement as he glanced away, not knowing what to say. "Ah- but I thought that was just Heshrah being- being himself. I mean, he has this sort of… special charm, you know? Um… would you say he's being… <em>flirty</em>?"</p><p>Dawn spun to face Sunny, crossing her legs. "Honestly, I don't know what to think, Sunny. All I know is that… Marianne- she- hasn't been herself since Heshrah showed up. And she's rarely visited the Dark Forest these past few days, like… it's like she's been avoiding Bog."</p><p>Sunny took her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. "Well… if that is the case, and she <em>does </em>like Heshrah, maybe- maybe she's just scared and confused."</p><p>Dawn looked into his eyes, grasping his hand. "Yeah… yeah, that may be possible…"</p><p>Sunny took a little flower from the garland and placed it on her hair. "Have you talked to her? Have you asked her?"</p><p>"I've tried, but she won't talk to me. I guess if I'm right about this and she's scared or unsure, I can't blame her. I wouldn't know what to do either if I was her…" She glanced away. "Or maybe she doesn't trust me enough…" she said in a sad tone.</p><p>"Why do you say so?" Sunny asked, surprised.</p><p>"Well, she- she didn't tell me about Roland either. Perhaps she thought I'd nag her with-"</p><p>"Dawn, don't say that! Of course she trusts you!" he reassured her. "You know her already, she's not used to- to- share her worries, that's it. You know you matter to her."</p><p>Dawn showed a half-smile, fiddling with his fingers. "Yeah, I know she likes to play tough and face her fears alone, even now. But… she's my sister, I love her. And I want to help her…. What do I do? I don't want to be a burden."</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> a burden, stop saying that!" Sunny cupped her head in his hands. "You are the best sister in the world, and I'm sure Marianne knows that already. You're worried about her, and that's completely normal. You're not allowed to belittle yourself like that, especially not in front of me," he pinched her cheeks gently, trying to make her laugh.</p><p>Dawn let out a giggle as she took a small flower to place it on Sunny's headband. "You're so sweet," she muttered. "The thing is… I know this is none of my business and… I don't want to spoil anything nor… make it worse. Because… what if I'm wrong? What if I mess things up?"</p><p>"I understand. But if you are concerned about Marianne and you want to help her, there's just one way to find out what's going on."</p><p>Dawn frowned in confusion, tilting her head. "How?"</p><p>"What if you do some research? Ask about what you know to find out what you don't know."</p><p>Dawn gave him a puzzled look. "Um… where did you get that from?"</p><p>"Ah- well, it's something my mother used to say. It probably doesn't make any sense," he rubbed his nape in embarrassment. "Elves are curious by nature, so… I know that's a good way to get some extra information about something. Or somebody, in this case."</p><p>"But… I can't ask Marianne. I've tried that already. And there's no way for me to go ask Bog! Either if I'm right or wrong, he'll get suspicious. And I don't want to hurt Boggy in case I'm wrong…"</p><p>"Mmm… you can talk to Heshrah," he suggested.</p><p>"No! I don't want to ask Heshrah," she shook her hands. "It'd be awkward and embarrassing…"</p><p>Sunny remained silent for a moment, his chin resting on his knee as he pondered about other options. "And… what about Aisha?"</p><p>Dawn raised her brows instantly. "Aisha?"</p><p>"You could ask her about Heshrah," he commented, "and if she knows something, that might lead you somewhere."</p><p>Dawn pressed her lips together in thought. Aisha and Heshrah had been matched for a while, and even if they were not a couple anymore, they still had a close relationship and got along very well. Dawn had only spoken to her a couple of times, but their conversations had been quite pleasant so far. She was nice and funny, and most importantly, she was honest. If Aisha knew about Heshrah's intentions towards Marianne, she'd say it for sure.</p><p>"You know? I think I could do that!" Dawn declared. "But what if I make a mistake by asking out of nowhere? I don't want to take anything for granted and start a- a misunderstanding…"</p><p>"You're just looking for answers. A few questions won't hurt anybody," he explained. "Besides, it's not like you're intent on spreading rumours or spying on anybody. You're doing nothing wrong."</p><p>Dawn smiled at him, her hand grasping his. "Thank you, Sunny. I knew talking to you would help me."</p><p>"Aw, no need to thank me. You'd do the same for me."</p><p>Dawn leaned in and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Yes, I would."</p><p>Sunny blushed, letting out a snort of laughter. Then he took one of the half-made garlands, holding it with both hands. "So, shall we finish this?"</p><p>"Oh, sure! I almost forgot!" She spun to pick a handful of red flowers from one of the baskets. "This will take us longer than expected, at this rate."</p><p>"Well, that's true. But if that means I get to spend more time with you, I don't really mind," he winked at her as Dawn chuckled shyly at his comment.</p><p>"I think I'll go talk to Aisha when we're done. The sooner I get to know what's going on, the better," she denoted, glancing at him.</p><p>"Whatever it may be, I hope it goes well," he wished as he looked up at her and hold her hand, giving her a supportive grasp.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," she said in a soft voice. She held Sunny's hand to kiss it, and then placed another two flowers on his headband before getting back to work.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Dawn headed for the camp, her hair covered in tiny colourful blossoms from the flower garlands. She landed next to Aisha's tent as she saw the other Atalsha flying and walking around the place. Less than two days left for the party, a symbolic day that'd be remembered for a long time. And then, the Atalsha would continue with their migration to leave the fields forever. As if they had never been there… Dawn sighed sadly at the thought as she got closer to the tent. <em>It's a shame. I'll miss them when they're gone….</em></p><p>She stood in front of the entrance and took a deep breath, twining her fingers nervously, her wings twitching behind her. She wasn't sure about what she would do or say; she wasn't sure about anything. Maybe talking to Aisha wasn't the best idea. She knew none of this was her business, but she had to try. She wanted to help Marianne, and she needed some answers. <em>Yeah, but… which ones?</em></p><p>After a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat and exclaimed: "Aisha! It's Dawn. Are you there?"</p><p>"Yes! Please, come in!" Aisha responded shortly after.</p><p>Dawn got in slowly, taking a quick look around. She saw Aisha sitting on the floor, sewing a blue dress. There was also a tiny orange flame above her, lighting up the place. "Hi, Aisha. Um- are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I was fixing this old dress I found," she replied.</p><p>Dawn sat on her knees next to her. "Sorry to drop by unexpectedly. I didn't know if you'd be resting or looking after the kids." She glanced around. "Where are they, by the way?"</p><p>"They are with Heshrah now. He wanted to show them-ah- all the things we prepared these days. He came here with Ghada a while ago."</p><p>"Ah, I see." <em>That explains the flame…</em></p><p>"I see you had fun with the-ah- flowers." She pointed at Dawn's hair. "You look so cute!</p><p>"Oh, thank you! Yeah, Sunny and I got carried away," she laughed. "That dress looks beautiful. Are you gonna wear it at the party?"</p><p>"I don't know. I have-ah- a couple of options. But I know myself, and I always change my clothes in the last minute. So I never wear-ah- what I choose first," she explained. "You want tea? I still have hot water left."</p><p>"Oh, sure, thanks." <em>I wonder if Heshrah boiled the water too…</em></p><p>Aisha put the dress aside and got up to get two wooden cups from a small box nearby. Then she took out a large vessel with a lid and an open pot of tea leaves. Dawn could feel a tingling in her nose at the mingled scent of spices. Aisha glanced at her as she opened the water vessel. "Tell me, what is it?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"You came for a reason, right? Tell me, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Oh, right, yeah," Dawn glanced away, showing a crooked smile. <em>Okay, here we go. </em>"Um- I don't know where to start…"</p><p>"That is okay, no hurry." She poured the water into the cups and then added the tea leaves. </p><p>"It's… it's about a personal matter, you see. Let's say it's… delicate."</p><p>"If you feel embarrassed or worried, you do not need to be scared." She sat next to Dawn and handed her the warm cup of tea. "I will not judge, I promise."</p><p>Dawn gulped, holding her cup firmly with both hands. She turned to face Aisha, crossing her legs "Okay, um-" She paused for a moment to put her thoughts in order. She'd normally let her words flow freely, but this was not a casual situation. She needed to consider the circumstances and be cautious. <em>Alright, direct but subtle, direct but subtle. </em></p><p>"This is just something that I've noticed and- I'm not sure if it's true," she proceeded, "but… there's a- a friend of mine who's having some trouble and… I needed some advice." She tapped her cup tensely. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't need to be so specific either. <em>Lying and not saying the whole truth are two different things, right? Besides, she doesn't need to know we're talking about Marianne.</em></p><p>"Oh, okay. What is the problem?"</p><p>"She's had a- well, a <em>match</em> for a while, and I know they love each other very much. But I got the feeling that she feels attracted to someone else, and she seems- uncomfortable about the situation."</p><p>Aisha listened carefully as she took a sip from her cup, her face showing a calm expression. "Did she talk to this guy about this?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't even know if she likes him romantically. But when I see them together, I can- I can feel there's something, you know?"</p><p>"Tension, eh?" Aisha giggled. "Well, if it is what you say, they may feel attracted, yes. I think they just need to talk first and then… well, whatever they decide."</p><p>Dawn took a quick sip and scratched her neck. "But- but what about her match?"</p><p>"If she has a match and they still want to be together, another guy should not be a problem, I think. They need to communicate, that is the key."</p><p>Dawn pressed her lips together, glancing down at her tea. "And… what if they decide to… break up?" she muttered sadly.</p><p>"If that is what she wants, her match has to respect that. Maybe she can try to-eh- stay with the other guy for a bit? And see if it works?"</p><p>Dawn bit her lower lip, taking a quick look at the blue dress behind Aisha. "And… what if the guy was… Atalsha?"</p><p>Aisha raised her brows for a second, her wings giving a gentle twitch. "Oh, he is Atalsha?"</p><p>"Ah- yes…" she confessed, rubbing her nape.</p><p>Aisha made a funny face and drank some more tea before speaking again. "In that case, if it is just attraction, they need make a- a deal and see if that can help solve the tension," she explained.</p><p>"And what if they… love each other? What happens then?"</p><p>Aisha sighed, giving a soft nod of agreement. "Then it can be a problem, yes. Because… she can't come with us to the desert. A <em>greenie</em> can't survive there, too dangerous. And he can't stay here either. Not because is a bad place to live, but because… it's too different. And we can't live a long time away from Um. It makes us weak. We Atalsha, we are not so many compared to other fairies…"</p><p>Dawn nodded in return. She couldn't imagine her sister leaving the Fairy Kingdom to join the Jalraq clan. Even if Marianne loved Heshrah, she loved her home more. The fields, the forest, her life here… she treasured it so much. And she'd never leave Bog just like that, that'd be unfair and horrible. As for Heshrah, since he was the chief, he couldn't stay in the fields even if he wanted to. His people needed him, and his children. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Dawn mumbled.</p><p>Aisha clasped her hand, giving her an empathetic look. "I know, it is not fair. But if it is about physical attraction, the only thing they need to do is talk. That is easy, see?"</p><p>"It sounds easy, yes. That is a very normal thing for you, right? In your culture, I mean. You just talk about it and respect each other's decisions."</p><p>"Well, that is how it works, no? That is how you do it," Aisha said. </p><p>"… yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's just… sometimes talking is scary. You never know what to expect."</p><p>"I can understand that. But life is too short to live scared. I guess that is why we are-eh- so open and honest."</p><p>Dawn took another sip and tucked her leg in to rest her chin on her knee, holding it with her arm. "So, if the guy is attracted to her, he'll just… go to her and ask?"</p><p>"That is how we do it, yes. Normally men don't wait too much to ask." She laughed. "I think is weird that he has not-eh- asked her permission yet… Maybe he doesn't want to scare her. Because she is not Atalsha, and our men can be too-eh- sincere about their intentions when they want a woman."</p><p>Dawn frowned at her comment. "Hmm, it could be. It'd be shocking. And unpleasant…"</p><p>"That is why communication is important, see?" Aisha noted. "He should ask her carefully, and that's it."</p><p>Dawn looked up, trying to assimilate the information. She stared at the flame above them, feeling its light and warmth as she tilted her head, her cheek rubbing against her knee. "You know, this guy… he is quite-um- outspoken. He even acts like he is flirting most of the time somehow. But… I can't tell if he is actually flirting, or if it's just his normal self. That is why I'm not sure about any of this…" Dawn sat up straight to take another sip.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, that is a normal thing. Most of them are like this," she commented. "Like Heshrah."</p><p>Dawn jerked suddenly, choking on her tea. She covered her mouth and coughed loudly, her eyes getting weepy. <em>Oh Gods, did she find out I was talking about him?!</em></p><p>Aisha sat up and got closer to her. "Oh, you okay?!" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I-," she coughed again, "I just, I drank too fast," she lied in a raspy voice as several blossoms fell from her hair. </p><p>"You need water? I can give you." Aisha offered.</p><p>"I'm fine now. Thanks." Dawn covered her face with both hands and rubbed her eyes, trying to pull herself together. She needed to keep going with the conversation. Aisha was about to give her a relevant piece of information, and she had to take this chance to know more. "So, what were you saying about Heshrah?" she tried to get back to the topic.</p><p>"Oh, ah- he is usually-ah- very attentive. He likes to impress and tease all the time, that is how he is. But he is also very honest, especially with women. So is very easy to tell. He just asks."</p><p>"So, if he likes someone else, he'd just ask them right away?"</p><p>"Probably, yes."</p><p>"Even… even if the other woman has a match?"</p><p>"Of course. He needs to ask her permission to see if she is interested too."</p><p>Dawn glanced around, pondering her next question. Now she was curious. "And… what if <em>he</em> had a match? Would he be allowed to… ask another woman?"</p><p>Aisha smiled at her. "If he talks to her match about it and they have a deal, sure, he can. Actually, that is-eh- that is what we did when we were matched."</p><p>Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, really?! He… you gave him permission to… sleep with other women?"</p><p>"Well, actually-eh-<em> I</em> wanted to sleep with other men. And I told him it was okay if he wanted to sleep with other women. That is our deal."</p><p>"<em>Is</em>?" Dawn pointed out. "Don't you mean '<em>was</em>'? Cause you're not matched anymore-"</p><p>"Oh, no, we still have a deal. Now too."</p><p>"Um- how?"</p><p>"I-ah- let him-ah- flirt with me from time to time, even if I have a match with another man," Aisha declared.</p><p>Dawn flushed at the thought. "So… you two still…?" She poked her index fingers together, gesturing a suggestive motion.</p><p>"Make love? Yes, sometimes," she laughed. "He also sleeps in my tent, but not always. I like to be alone too."</p><p>Dawn's lips parted, her eyes widening in surprise. "… oh. Ah- sorry, maybe this is too personal, and I don't want to-"</p><p>"Ah, it's fine, I don't mind. It is a fun subject." Both girls let out a chuckle. </p><p>Dawn glanced at the floor, looking at the blossoms that had fallen from her hair. She picked them up one by one as she spoke: "Um- did you know about Heshrah's powers when you started-ah- well, as a couple?"</p><p>"Ah, yes, I knew he was the chief when I chose him in the-ah- courting festival. That day I-eh- joined the Jalraq."</p><p>"And-ah- was his power intimidating? Were you scared?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"I know about the Gift since I was little, it was not a new thing to me. So no, I was not scared."</p><p>"Even when you-um- slept with him, in the beginning?" Dawn let out a snort of laughter. "Sorry, you don't need to answer that. That's too-"</p><p>"I told you, it's okay," she assured. "You know, that is curious. That is what I thought the first night we-eh- slept together. I believed that maybe the Gift would-ah- make him be more-ah-" she stopped for a moment, trying to find the right word. "More powerful in bed?" They both giggled. "And I was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. But in the end, everything was very normal. Nothing was-ah- unusual. Apart from the Gift, he was a normal young man."</p><p>"I see," Dawn said, cupping the blossoms between her hands.</p><p>"Oh, I am sorry. You came here to get advice and now I am talking about me all the time," Aisha apologised.</p><p>"No, no, I was the one who asked you!" Dawn laughed. "You helped me a lot, in fact."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah! Now I know how to- to help my friend. Sort of… But first I have to make sure if my deductions are correct," she added.</p><p>"Tell your friend that all she needs to do is talk. If the guy does not ask her permission, she has to be sincere and tell him what she feels in person. Either if she accepts him or rejects him," Aisha explained, "If he gets no answer, he will think that she is-ah- allowing him to keep flirting, even if she is matched."</p><p>Dawn nodded, showing a grateful smile. She took Aisha's hand and put the small blossoms in it. "Thank you very much," she expressed.</p><p>"You are very welcome," Aisha grinned, looking at the blossoms. "These are cute flowers."</p><p>"You should put them on the dress. I think it'll suit you." Dawn glanced at the entrance, and then took her cup to drink the leftover tea. "I have to leave now, but I'll see you around later."</p><p>"Yes, sure!"</p><p>Dawn stood up and shook her wings, getting ready to leave. "You know? Maybe I'll come and get you later. There are a few dance moves I want to learn," she wiggled her hips in a funny way, making Aisha giggle.</p><p>"Of course, we can practise!"</p><p>Dawn grinned at her. "See you later then!"</p><p>"See you!"</p><p>Dawn turned around and walked out of the tent. On her way out, she noticed that the sun was already setting as a soft breeze blew across the fields. She flapped her wings and flew over the camp; she wanted to find Sunny to thank him and share what she had discovered. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have known how to help Marianne. And she wouldn't have had the courage to talk to Aisha. </p><p>She needed to tell Marianne what she knew and try to persuade her to open up. But first, she needed to confirm her theory and observe some more. She had to trust her intuition, since it was the only thing she had apart from Aisha's advice. <em>What if I'm wrong, though? What if I mess it up?… But if I'm right… Argh, damn, I don't want to be right either!</em></p><p>She tried not to overthink as she headed for the Elf village, wondering if her sister was still in the forest…</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the meeting with the Atalsha, Marianne had decided to go together with Bog back to the Dark Forest. She had stated that she had important business to attend to with the goblin king, regarding their diplomatic arrangements. But of course, that was just an excuse, and Bog was aware of it.</p><p>The Atalsha had been really kind and welcoming. They all expressed their gratitude to Bog. Most of them had offered small gifts such as handmade weapons, carvings, and ornaments. The youngest ones were the most curious. They tried to get near Bog to watch his features, making him feel both flattered and embarrassed. He had also seen all the work they'd done so far as Heshrah and Marianne explained to him what they had planned for the party.</p><p>Bog had felt overwhelmed by all the attention, but not in a bad way. At one point, he just thought about letting go, enjoying the moment. But his inner voice was not willing to cooperate. He felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter every time he saw Heshrah and Marianne together. The fairy chief had been nothing but nice, as usual. Something that Bog couldn't stand, especially that everlasting smile of his… it was extremely annoying. As for Marianne, she was happy, or at least she <em>looked</em> happy, especially when the kids were around. But he had noticed something odd about her. She seemed quieter and more distant at times. Not only with him, but in general. At some point, he had spotted her keeping away from Dawn every time she got closer to her, as if she was upset. <em>Maybe they had a fight? Or maybe she's just feeling unwell, or tired? </em>Whatever it was, Bog wasn't sure.</p><p>Marianne had asked him to spar with her as soon as they arrived at the castle, a request that caught him off guard. "<em>Well, it's been a while, and I need to release some stress</em>", she had said. Bog frowned at first at the sudden offer, but then he let out a smirk, pointing at her with his sceptre in agreement. </p><p>They sparred for a while until Marianne slumped on the floor, sweaty and exhausted. "Oof- that- that was- wow…" she managed to say, out of breath.</p><p>Bog sat on the floor next to her, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah… you… you want some water?"</p><p>She turned to him. "Please…" She breathed out.</p><p>Bog got up, dropping his sceptre on the floor. "I'll be right back. Don't move," he joked as he walked out.</p><p>Marianne huffed a laugh and lay down on her side, feeling the cold floor on her cheek, her damp hair stuck on her face. She closed her eyes at the chilly and comforting sensation as she recovered her breathing. She was so wiped out she couldn't even think, which was perfect since that was what she wanted. No thinking, no feeling. Just silence, emptiness, nothing.</p><p>A few minutes later, Bog broke the spell by patting her face with a towel, wiping off the remaining sweat as he sat next to her. "You alright, Tough Girl?"</p><p>Marianne opened her eyes slowly, looking at him. "…'mm great…" she mumbled.</p><p>Bog handed her a glass of water as she sat up, facing him. "Here."</p><p>"Thanks, Big Guy," she smiled as she took the glass. "I reeaaaally needed this. You have no idea," she said before drinking.</p><p>"I saw that, so eager!" he laughed. "Do you feel better now?"</p><p>Marianne drank the whole glass and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead against him. "Much better, indeed," she confessed. Her plan had worked so far. Since she couldn't get her worries off her chest, she needed to relieve herself somehow. If she couldn't fight off her feelings and insecurities, she'd have to <em>fight</em> them in some other way. And sparring was quite an effective way to do it.</p><p>Bog traced his nails gently along her arm, his chin touching her head. <em>I missed you… I miss you so much.</em> "Why don't you stay over tonight? We could go to sleep early, and then you could go back home tomorrow and be there on time for the party," he suggested.</p><p>Marianne let out a chuckle and looked up at him. "We both know that neither of us will sleep if I stay, your majesty," she implied. She smirked and then pecked him on the lips before standing up, her wings twitching behind her. "I'll make it up to you when all of this is over, I promise." She heard Bog huffing out a laugh.</p><p>She picked up the empty glass and the towel from the floor to put them on a small table near them. Then she draped the towel over her shoulders and wiped her neck, still sweaty. She leaned her back against the table, her palms resting on it, gazing at him. <em>Please, don't think I'm rejecting you. I just… I can't. Not right now.</em> "I mean, it's not that I'm not in the mood, it's-"</p><p>Bog stood up and turned to her. "Marianne, you don't need to give me any explanation," he said as he got closer to her. "You don't owe me anything, love." He reached out and held her hand. "I know you may be tired and going through a lot of stress." <em>Please tell me what's wrong. I feel you're upset about something…</em></p><p>She grabbed his hand, her thumb caressing his knuckles. "Yeah, I- I've had a lot of stuff in my mind lately." <em>Especially him</em>. "And I wish I could… make it all fade away." <em>I don't want to feel this.</em></p><p>Bog cupped her chin to lift her head, his eyes looking into hers. He could hear his inner voice at the back of his mind, tempting him. <em>Persuade her, she might tell you if you insist.</em> "You know you can tell me anything, right? If there's something bothering you, I'll listen."</p><p>Marianne looked away in embarrassment, still holding his hand. "I- I know. I'm…" <em>I can't tell you. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to bear this a little bit longer.</em> "I'm just tired, it's no big deal," she said with a half-smile.</p><p>Bog pulled her lightly and wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her waist and the other one stroking her hair. "It's okay. You know I'm here," he muttered. <em>Don't let her go. She'll go to him, don't let her go to him.</em></p><p>Marianne hugged him back, pressing her cheek against his chest, her hands holding his spine. "I know." <em>I love you. I love you so much. Don't let me go. Make me forget about him…</em></p><p>Bog kissed her head, his lips going down slowly, brushing against her temples, her ear, her cheek. <em>Hold her tight. She's yours, only yours.</em></p><p>Marianne shivered at the sensation, her hands moving to the back of his shoulders. "I'm- I'm all sweaty," she whispered, "I'm sure I smell bad too."</p><p>Bog pulled the towel off her neck, dropping it on the floor. "You smell <em>amazing</em>," he growled, kissing her neck. </p><p>Marianne gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly. She tilted her head to grant him better access, her wings giving a sudden twitch at his touch.</p><p>Bog opened his mouth, his tongue licking her, tasting her skin. He felt Marianne panting against his ear as he bit her neck carefully. He knew she enjoyed this, feeling his teeth against her soft skin, waiting for him to mark her. He had left some marks on her before, because he knew that was what she wanted. But this time was different. He wasn't doing it out of pleasure. This time, he was marking his territory, his possession. He wasn't doing it for her, but for himself. <em>Now they'll know you are mine. He will know you are mine. </em></p><p>"Ah- Bog, wait. Stop!" She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away.</p><p>Bog looked at her confused, wondering what had happened. Then he noticed the deep reddish mark on her neck, and a small dot of blood. His eyes widened. "Oh, Gods!" He moved away from her. "I'm- I'm so sorry! I- I wasn't- I didn't-"</p><p>"I- I think I should go…" Marianne said as she covered her neck, letting out a hiss of pain. She looked puzzled, almost shocked.</p><p>"Wait, Marianne!" He grabbed her arms, his voice getting raspy. "I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry, love! Please, ah- at least let me heal you," he offered. <em>Don't be afraid of me.</em></p><p>Marianne stepped back, looking at her feet. "It's- it's okay, I just- I need to go back home now. It's getting late." She headed towards the entrance, trying not to face him.</p><p>Bog reached out to grab her hand, making her look at him. "Please, don't leave like this," he begged. "I didn't want to hurt you. I love you."</p><p>Marianne looked at his pained expression, feeling hurt and guilty. She showed a crooked smile, giving him a sad look. "I love you too," she declared. "Good night." She let go of his hand and turned around, leaving the room.</p><p>Bog didn't stop her. He had no right to do that. He just stood there in the middle of the room, looking down. He clenched his teeth, covering his face with his hands as the dim light of dusk faded slowly behind him. <em>Why the heck did you do that?! You hurt her. You've lost her. Idiot, animal, monster…</em></p><p>"Damn…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes your demons play tricks on you...</p><p>It's been almost a month since the last update (again). But I brought you an extra-long chapter this time. I hope it was worth the wait ^^" If you spot any errors, let me know :3</p><p>Comments are really appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting slowly as the cool air entered through the large windows, cooling down the chamber. Marianne sat in front of her dressing table while her handmaidens flew around her, trying to do her hair the best they could.</p><p>She had put on the reddish gown the Atalsha had given her as a gift. It was a backless, short-sleeved dress decorated with blue, wavy patterns; there was also a small hole shaped like an upside-down triangle around her navel, a detail that she had not noticed before (a bare midriff wasn’t something improper, but she was not used to it). Despite its long length and its rather suggestive features, it was light and comfy, and that was good enough for her. To match her outfit, she had chosen an auburn tone for her eye shadow instead of the usual purple shade. Marianne stared at her reflection, wondering if her look was suitable.</p><p>She scratched her neck, reaching the sore spot by accident, and let out a muffled groan. “Dammit…”</p><p>The handmaidens floated around her, surprised by her reaction. One of them leaned closer to her neck and spotted part of the bruise, partially covered with powder. They let out a gasp, looking alarmed.</p><p>“It’s alright,” she breathed. “It’s no big deal, girls. Don’t worry. Can you help me cover it up again?”</p><p>They hesitated for a moment, looking at each other. After a couple of seconds, they nodded in unison and took the make-up powder to cover the bruise again completely, trying not to hurt her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Marianne let out a sigh and turned her gaze at the mirror. She had managed to hide the mark successfully thanks to her high collars on her regular clothes, and the power of make-up. No one had noticed it until now. She hoped that the dim light from the floating flames outside would disguise it.</p><p>Bog had left marks on her skin before, and she hadn’t bothered to hide them. But this time, the bite was deep and painful, and she didn’t want to give a bad impression.<em> “I didn’t want to hurt you,”</em> he had said; he apologised to her, and she knew his words were true. Marianne hadn’t known how to react, nor what to say, and she had left the room, scared and confused, leaving him behind.</p><p><em>He wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, right? Maybe he just got too excited. Why would he…? </em>Bog could be dominant, but not possessive… What could have triggered that impulse? Loneliness? Maybe he was lonely… Rejection? She had not rejected him, though, at least not at first… Or could it be… betrayal? <em>No… no, it can’t be…</em> Had he realised that something was wrong? Was this some kind of punishment? Marianne didn’t know what to believe anymore. The more she thought about it, the less sure she was. Whatever it was, she knew that if she told him the truth, if he knew about her feelings, it’d probably be worse than a bite. <em>I don’t blame him, serves me right…</em></p><p>A sudden knock on the door pushed her thoughts aside, making her gasp in surprise.</p><p>“Ah-Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s me, my dear. May I come in?”</p><p>She recognised her father’s voice. “Give me a second!” she said.</p><p>Marianne glanced at her neck once again to make sure that the bruise was fully covered. Then she walked towards the entrance, her handmaidens following her, and took a deep breath on her way there. <em>You are fine. Just smile. </em></p><p>Dagda met her face as soon as she opened the door. “Ah, I see you are getting ready! I thought you had locked yourself in here!”</p><p>“Don’t give me ideas,” she said, half-joking. “I’ll be there in a minute. I’m almost done.”</p><p>“Almost? You look perfect! This dress really suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks, dad,” she smiled.</p><p>Dagda took her hand and met her gaze. “Listen, darling. I want you to know that I’m really proud of you. I’m proud of everything you’ve done.”</p><p>“Well, it’s just a party, it’s not a-“</p><p>“No, that’s not what I mean,” he cut her off. “I’m not talking about the party. You’ve achieved much more than that. You have saved an entire clan, an entire generation. Sometimes leaders make tough decisions, and at first they never know if they’re making the right choice or not. Sometimes they don’t know the consequences of their actions, and they feel lost and uncertain.”</p><p>Marianne listened to him carefully as she saw herself reflected in those words, more than her father could ever imagine. <em>Oh, dad, if you only knew…</em></p><p>“I know this whole situation must have been stressful for you,” he continued. “You’ve had to deal with things that you don’t like. But in the end, you made it. And that’s why I’m proud of you. That’s why I know that no matter what happens, no matter how hard it gets, you’ll always try to do the right thing.” He stroked her hand, smiling. “You’re going to be a great queen, Marianne. I’m sure of that.”</p><p>Marianne smiled back, trying to hold back her tears. “Thank you, dad.” She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me this, and for trusting me. But if it hadn’t been for Bog and Dawn, and everyone else… this would have been a lot harder.”</p><p>“I know. It’s not easy when you’re on your own,” he pointed out.</p><p>Marianne knew what he meant; he was talking about himself. He had had to rule the kingdom by himself, and that’s not what he wanted for his daughters. She recalled what he had said to her back when her heart was still hurting in silence. <em>“I don’t want you to be alone.”</em></p><p>He stepped back to look at her face. “I know you’re strong. You’ve always been. But that doesn’t mean that you have to handle everything by yourself. We all need help from time to time. And as long as I’m here, you’ll have my advice and support. You know you can count on me.”</p><p>She nodded, holding his hands. “I know. And I’m very grateful to have all of you.”</p><p>“So, shall we join them?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be right there. I just need a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Alright.” He kissed her forehead. “See you now, darling.”</p><p>“See you now.” Marianne got inside her chamber and closed the door, leaning her head against it. She turned around with her eyes closed, trying to calm down. Dagda’s words echoed in her head: <em>“We all need help from time to time.”… “You can count on me.” </em></p><p>“I know,” she said out loud. <em>But not with this… None of you can help me with this. </em>Her own words came up again: <em>“If it hadn’t been for Bog and Dawn, and everyone else… this would have been a lot harder.” Do you even hear yourself? How can you be such a hypocrite? You’re unbelievable…</em> She lowered her head and pressed her lips together, her hands clenched into a fist.</p><p>The handmaidens mumbled in a high-pitched voice, looking concerned. One of them lifted Marianne’s chin and tilted her head in confusion, waiting for her to say something.</p><p>Marianne faced them, showing a half-smile. “It’s okay. I- I just got emotional and I don’t want to ruin my make-up,” she lied. “Come on, they’re waiting for me.” She walked back to her dressing table and opened one of the drawers.</p><p>The handmaidens glanced at each other once again and then flew towards her without a word.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Dark Forest remained practically silent as opposed to its neighbouring kingdom. The moon became visible in the sky, spreading its light over the trees. At that moment, Bog sat in one of the main rooms, lost in thought.</p><p>He had not heard from Marianne since their last meeting, and whenever he thought about it, it tore him apart. He knew he had made a mistake; he needed to see her again and make amends for hurting her, for being careless. But every time he recalled the look on her face—a look of fear, confusion, and probably disappointment—, his courage faded. As much as he wanted to meet her again, he also knew that she needed some space, and he didn’t want to disturb her. Perhaps she was not ready to see him again after what he had done. Perhaps she was mad at him…</p><p><em>‘What should I do?’</em> he kept asking himself repeatedly. What if she didn’t want to see him ever again? What if he had ruined everything? <em>I wouldn’t blame you, love. I know I deserve this.</em></p><p><em>You certainly do! </em>His inner voice agreed. <em>And after this, she will surely fly into his arms</em>. <em>That damn desert bug! This is all his fault…</em></p><p>Suddenly, someone opened the door behind him, making his wings rattle in tension. He rolled his eyes with a groan when he realised who was there.</p><p>“You still here?!” Griselda asked as she got closer to him. “I thought you’d be gone by now!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be gone someday,” he replied dryly, looking away. <em>Someday soon, I hope. </em></p><p>“Aw, don’t say stuff like that! You know what I mean.” She stood in front of him. “The party started hours ago!”</p><p>Bog turned to her and raised a brow, his head resting on his fist. “So?”</p><p>“I thought they had invited you, since the meeting went well and all.”</p><p>He sighed again. “What’s that got to do with anything?”</p><p>“You were supposed to be there with Marianne, remember? Last time I asked you, you told me you had talked to her about it and that you’d try to-“</p><p>“I’m not going!” he snapped with a frown on his face.</p><p>Griselda remained silent for a few seconds with her eyes wide open before speaking again. “What?! What do you mean you’re not going?!”</p><p>“You heard me.” He stood up, grabbing his sceptre. “There’s no need for me to go. It’d be a waste of time.” <em>And I don’t want to be tempted to cut the chief’s head off when I see him.</em> He walked out of the room, leaving the door open.</p><p>Griselda let out a groan and followed him, shaking her hands in the air. “Don’t talk nonsense! You know that’s not true. I’m sure they are expecting you!”</p><p>Bog kept walking through the hall without glancing back at her. “I don’t care. They are not my subjects; I owe nothing to them.”</p><p>“But you owe it to Marianne!” Bog clenched his teeth at that. “She’s been working really hard on this. The least you could do is to be there for her! The poor thing must be wondering where you are,” Griselda added.</p><p>“And I’m sure she’s not,” he blurted out.</p><p>Griselda frowned in confusion. “Why do you say that? Did something happen?”</p><p>Bog cursed under his breath, picking up his speed.</p><p>“I guessed right, didn’t I? Is that why you don’t want to go?”</p><p>He stopped walking and turned around to look at her. “Mom, stop following me!” He flared his shoulders, rattling his wings behind him. “Cut it out,” he muttered, almost pleading. He spun around and kept walking towards the throne room, his eyes downcast.</p><p>Griselda stood still for a moment as she watched him walk away. She waited for Bog to sit down on the throne to approach him. “Honey, listen. You don’t need to tell me what happened if you don’t want to,” she said gently, “I know that’s none of my business. But you can’t just run away from your problems and hide in here. We both know that.”</p><p>Bog gazed at her, covering half of his face with his hand. He didn’t look angry or upset, just tired. Very tired.</p><p>Griselda got next to him, holding his hand. “I know this is hard, but there is just one way to fix it, whatever it is. You need to talk things out.”</p><p>Bog pressed his lips together and glanced at her. He had to face the situation; he had no escape this time. “I messed up,” he confessed, “and I don’t know if I deserve her forgiveness. I… I think she’s better off without me.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t be so dramatic!” Griselda patted his arm. “You two are made for each other! And Marianne loves you a lot. I’m sure everything will be alright.” She took the sceptre and pointed at him with it, making him lift his hands in confusion. “Now this is what you’re going to do: get up from there, go fetch your girl and fix whatever it is you did. Understood?”</p><p>Bog lowered his hands, still looking at his mother. Even though he didn’t want to admit it out loud, he knew she was right. He couldn’t let his fears hold him back. Without realising, he had become his own prisoner, getting carried away by his intrusive thoughts. He needed to clear up his doubts, to come clean about how he felt. If he had the chance to talk to her tonight, his anxiety would disappear, and everything would go back to normal.</p><p>He stood up and smiled at Griselda. “Thanks, mom. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“That’s my boy!” She handed him the sceptre. “Now go! Hurry!”</p><p>Bog grasped his sceptre and took flight, his wings shaking fast as he got out of the castle. Griselda looked at him go, smiling to herself. He took one last glance, leaving his realm behind him.</p><p><em>Marianne</em>. That was all that mattered to Bog now. He wanted to see her; he needed to see her. He glimpsed the moon, following its light path upon the land. His wings beat quicker behind him as he flew through the forest, thinking about Marianne and hoping it was not too late to go talk to her. He didn’t know exactly what he would say, but he wasn’t too worried about it. <em>As long as you let me stay by your side, as long as we love each other…</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Fairy Kingdom was brimming with glee. Fae of all kinds enlivened the atmosphere, walking and flying around the place. The Atalsha camp was filled with music and chatter, like a gentle spell that spread across the fields. The larger tents had been pitched next to each other, encircling the rock castle. Right in the middle, a large floating flame lit the entrance to the camp with a soft, orange light. The smaller tents were placed parallel, forming a pathway across the meadow. All the entrances had been decorated with bird bristles and flower garlands, hanging from the top. The small floating flames (or <em>flamps,</em> as the field fairies had called them) floated at different heights, illuminating the area from above.</p><p>Every large tent had its purpose and held a specific activity: two of them were set aside for the children, like a playground space; there was also a food tasting space, a retailing and bartering space, and a handicraft space. In between, there was the main tent, the most crowded one, which was no more and no less than the dancing space. </p><p>Marianne and Dagda had been roaming around the place, greeting people along the way. Eventually, they arrived at the main tent and spotted Dawn and Sunny on the dance floor, dancing and giggling among other fairies.</p><p>“I see they’re having a good time,” Dagda said.</p><p>“When it comes to parties and music, Dawn always has a good time,” Marianne commented, still looking at her sister.</p><p>Dagda laughed. “You’re right. Especially if her special someone is around, right?” he said, referring to Sunny, who was now dancing with the younger princess. Dagda turned his gaze to Marianne. “By the way, where’s <em>yours</em>?”</p><p>The question caught her unaware. “W-What?” Her voice trembled.</p><p>“Where is Bog?</p><p>“Oh! Um- at… his kingdom, I guess?”</p><p>“He’s not coming? I thought he would.”</p><p>“Ah… I don’t know, actually. He didn’t tell me.” Marianne rubbed her nape, looking away.</p><p>Dagda knitted his brows. “Did you have a fight or something?”</p><p>Marianne was quiet for a moment. She didn’t know that either. “Ah- N-Not exactly. We just…” She went quiet again, not knowing how to finish her sentence.</p><p>Dagda tilted his head to meet her eyes, stroking her shoulder. “Darling, is everything alright?”</p><p>Marianne met his gaze, biting her lower lip. “I- “</p><p>“Oh, Marianne, you are here!” A female voice cut her off.</p><p>The king and his daughter turned at the call. Marianne recognised Aisha as she got closer to them. She wore a long blue dress decorated with colourful petals; her braided hair tied back in a high ponytail.</p><p>“Ah, hi, Aisha! Good evening,” Marianne said. <em>Thank Gods, perfect timing!</em></p><p>“Good evening!” Aisha turned to Dagda, taking a bow. “You too, <em>sayidi</em>.” Dagda bowed his head in response. Aisha looked back at her with an enthusiastic clap. “Oh, you are wearing the dress! You look beautiful!” she smiled at her. “We are ready for the-ah- the ‘funny dance’, like Dawn says,” she chuckled. “You want to join us?”</p><p>“Ah- Well, I don’t know if-“</p><p>“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Dagda replied. “That will cheer you up! Come on, give it a try!”</p><p>“You can have a look first if you are embarrassed,” Aisha suggested.</p><p>Marianne’s gaze shifted between the two of them, taking a quick look at the castle, only a few meters behind them. <em>Between a rock and a hard place, how ironic is that?… </em>“I… I think I’ll just be an observer for now, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Sure! It will be fun!” Aisha said.</p><p>“Shall we go, then?” Dagda asked Marianne.</p><p>She answered with a nod and headed for the main tent, following Aisha. Marianne was certainly not in the mood for a dancing performance, but at least it’d keep her entertained. And this was far better than being alone with her thoughts.</p><p>Once they got inside the tent, Marianne and Dagda went to the right side and sat cross-legged on the floor. The dance floor was a wide space in the middle of the tent, surrounded by the rest of the audience. At the back, the musicians tuned their instruments as the dancers took their positions. Marianne spotted Dawn and Sunny sitting a few meters away from them, their eyes focused on the musicians, waiting for the dance to start.</p><p>The dancers were all women. Most of them wore long skirts and low-cut tops, and their midriffs were uncovered. Their outfits were quite showy and colourful, ranging from the darkest red to the brightest blue, with some white tones in between. They also wore different ornaments, especially around their waists, wrists, and ankles. There was a small group of field fairies behind them, five young girls who had volunteered to join them, mimicking their pose. Aisha stood at the front as the lead dancer, her fingers interlaced, and her arms raised above her head.</p><p>As soon as the drums started beating, the audience cheered the dancers with a warm applause. They started moving to the rhythm, slowly at first, their hips going up and down at the beat, and their wrists whirling in circles. Their heads swayed from side to side, following the sound of the flute as their bellies swung in sync. Some people in the audience, mostly men, whistled and clapped at them, encouraging their hypnotic performance.</p><p>Marianne watched them curiously as if it was the first time. It was suggestive, but not scandalous; something totally different. And she liked it.</p><p>Marianne turned to her father to see his reaction, to check if he was enjoying the show. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his flushed, wide-eyed face. Dagda had been told about this type of dance, but he had never seen it with his own eyes until now. “Pretty, huh?” she teased him with a smirk.</p><p>Dagda glanced at her and lowered his head in embarrassment, clearing his throat. Then he raised his head abruptly, looking back at the dance floor. “Oh, no,” he muttered, covering his face.</p><p>Marianne followed his gaze and found her sister standing next to Aisha. Dawn had put on a dress very similar to Aisha’s, her body more exposed than usual. <em>Had she been wearing that the whole time? </em>She let out a gasp as she felt her father’s hand grasping her arm, pulling her next to him. “Marianne, did you know about this?” he whispered to her, anxiously.</p><p>“What? The ‘sexy bits’?” she joked.</p><p>“Don’t call it like that! I didn’t know she’d be dancing to <em>this</em>!”</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to do about it? Drag her over here?” Marianne waited for an answer, but Dagda stood silent. “It’s alright, she’s just having fun. It’s not like she’s going to strip.”</p><p>“Well, no, of course not! But-“</p><p>“Besides, now comes the ‘funny part’.”</p><p>Dagda raised a brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Marianne showed a smile. “Oh, you’ll see.”</p><p>They turned their gaze to the dancers, waiting for the second phase. Marianne was already familiar with the dynamics: the men would get up and approach the dancers, imitating their motions the best they could. From that point on, the dance turned into a competition in pairs where they had to make their partner stumble until there was only one person left standing. There were three basic rules: no flying, no shoving, and no tickling (the last rule was relatively new).</p><p>As soon as the competition began, the crowd went wild, cheers and laughs coming from everywhere. The field fairies barely lasted a second, falling at the first strike. Dawn managed to defeat a few opponents, receiving a loud acclaim at each victory; Sunny was still sitting on the floor, clapping and whistling at Dawn’s playful motions. Dagda’s expression relaxed gradually as he watched his youngest daughter having a good time.</p><p>As for Marianne, she couldn’t look away from such a spectacle. Or rather, she didn’t dare to look away, as she had noticed Heshrah among the male dancers from the beginning. He had defeated all of his opponents so far and, by the looks of it, he was winning the game.</p><p>As soon as Dawn was in front of him, he challenged her with a nod, waiting for her to get closer. Dawn let out a guffaw of derision and made a quick spin, her arms wiggling to the beat.</p><p>Marianne stared at them closely, and after a few seconds, she noticed what was happening. She had already witnessed Heshrah’s technique the last time they sparred, and now he was doing the same thing: he dodged Dawn on purpose, tiring her out and waiting for his chance to make a quick movement and make her fall. And just as Marianne had predicted in her mind, two minutes later, Heshrah hooked her by the ankle and tripped her up. Dawn fell to her knees next to him and let out a groan, squinting at him in annoyance. Heshrah chuckled at her reaction and then reached out to help her out. Dawn grabbed his hand and stood up, laughing. The crowd applauded, praising both of them.</p><p>At that moment, Dawn spotted Marianne and Dagda sitting among the audience and walked over to them, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Wow, that was… oof! That was crazy!”</p><p>“Did you get hurt?” Dagda asked her.</p><p>“No, I’m fine! Just sweaty and tired,” Dawn laughed.</p><p>“You did great!” Marianne said. “Not bad for a first time.”</p><p>“I would have loved to beat Heshrah, though.” Her eyes met Marianne’s. “Hey, would you do the honours?”</p><p>Marianne frowned in confusion. “The what?”</p><p>“For a rematch, I mean.” She turned to point at Heshrah. “See? He’s still standing there. It’s part of the game. You can try to beat him.”</p><p>Marianne glanced at Heshrah, trying to keep calm. “Ah, I mean, yeah, I guess, but… why me?”</p><p>“Ah, to defend my honour?” Dawn stated, like it was something obvious. “You are the eldest, so now it’s your turn to stand against him.”</p><p>“What?! Where did you get that from?”</p><p>“That makes sense to me,” Dagda said. “You should try it, at least. You lose nothing by trying.”</p><p>Marianne turned to his father, looking annoyed. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Come on, just once!” Dawn begged, interlacing her fingers. “You said it was fun! Besides, if you could beat him with a sword, you can beat him by dancing, don’t you think?”</p><p>Marianne remained silent for a few seconds, glancing around the place in distress. Dancing with Heshrah was not what she had planned, but it wasn’t exactly a normal dance. It was a competition, like a combat, and she liked combats. Maybe if she focused on tripping him up and played along, the game would be over in no time, and she could feel at ease again. Furthermore, a part of her wanted to beat him, to punish him in some way. She wanted to fight him for making her feel like this, for driving her crazy, and for ruining everything.</p><p>Marianne pressed her lips together and stood up, staring at Heshrah with determination. “Hey, chief!” she called out. Heshrah and a large part of the crowd turned to her. “I hope you like the floor, ‘cause you’re about to <em>go down</em>!”</p><p>Cries and claps rang out from the crowd as the Jalraq chief grinned at her, resting his hands on his hips. “Alright, <em>amira</em>, show me what you can do!” he said proudly.</p><p>Marianne walked towards the dance floor, keeping her eyes on him with a frown. As they stood facing each other, the music played again with a slow, steady beat. At first, they only stared at each other, moving in circles as the audience encouraged them to start. Eventually, they could only hear the music coming from the background, the noise from the crowd vanishing. It was just the two of them now.</p><p>“I see you don’t have your sword today,” Heshrah commented with a smirk.</p><p>“I thought it wasn’t necessary, since the last time I defeated you by tripping you,” she reminded him, trying to hurt his ego.</p><p>“Then this will be a child’s play for you.” He started wiggling his arms, his eyes focused on hers. “Follow the lead and watch the steps.”</p><p>“I know how to dance,” she pointed out, making a spin as her hips swayed slowly at the beat. “I just don’t like it.”</p><p>Heshrah took a step forward, making her step back distrustfully. He chuckled at her reaction. “That’s a shame. You look nice when you dance.”</p><p>Marianne swallowed nervously, her heart beating faster. <em>Alright, calm down. Don’t listen to him, just focus on the steps. </em>She moved again, watching out his motions. <em>Right hand, right hip, wrist up and twist. Left hand, left hip-</em></p><p>“That dress suits you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” <em>Leg aside…</em> “I like it.” <em>And back… </em>“It’s comfy and nice.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p>
  <em>Arms up… and down… Now faster-</em>
</p><p>“If you don’t like to dance, why are you here? You wanted to see your sister?”</p><p><em>Right foot, back…</em> “I thought it would be funny to see you being defeated by two princesses.” <em>…left foot forward…</em></p><p>“You want to-eh- see me lose that bad? Is it because I’m the chief?”</p><p><em>Elbows up…</em> “No.” <em>Now closer…</em> “You just look cuter when you are helpless.” <em>And down- Wait, what? Why did I say that?!</em></p><p>“Oh, is that so? If I had known that, I’d have-eh- kneeled before you the first time we sparred.”</p><p><em>He’s getting closer, watch out.</em> “And what would you have achieved with that?” <em>Faster. Twist. And round…</em></p><p>“Some mercy, I hope.” He looked at her from head to toe, running his gaze across her body. “And a very nice view.”</p><p>Marianne felt her cheeks getting warmer and her heart throbbing. “You’re breaking my concentration,” she let out. <em>Right- No. Left arm? Up…</em></p><p>Heshrah snorted. “Oh? Am I?”</p><p><em>I see his foot right there, wait until he turns around. Just one step closer. </em>“Are you always this talkative when you have to confront someone?” <em>Back, forward, back… almost there.</em></p><p>“Only if the other person is interesting enough.”</p><p><em>Spin… wrist… leg back… Almost there. </em>“What if they mean to finish you off?”</p><p>Heshrah’s foot got closer to hers. “Who knows? It may be worth it…”</p><p>
  <em>Now!</em>
</p><p>They spun together, attempting to hook each other’s foot. They struggled for a few seconds and then, in a final flip, they both stumbled, falling to the floor together.</p><p>The acclaim of the crowd brought Marianne back to reality. She had landed on her side and Heshrah was right next to her, on his knees. They exchanged a glance, and he started laughing with his eyes closed. He took a breath before looking back at her. “I guess we both went down this time.” He touched her hand. “You okay?”</p><p>She glanced at his hand, nervous. “Ah- yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p>Heshrah met her eyes. “You know, it’s funny. Usually, I’m the one who makes people fall first. But with you, it’s different. I wonder why.” He showed a gentle smile.</p><p>Marianne’s lips parted, but no words came out of them. She just looked into his eyes, her lower belly feeling weird again. She stood abruptly, biting her lower lip. “Um… excuse me.” Marianne turned around and walked through the cheerful crowd, leaving the tent.</p><p>Heshrah sat up and looked at her go, his brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what had happened.</p><p>A couple of meters away, Dawn sat next to her father with a sad expression on her face. Her plan had worked. She had finally witnessed with her own eyes what she feared. Now she knew what to do. She stood and walked outside to meet her sister, hoping that she was alright.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marianne flew towards the end of the camp, next to the smallest tents, where there was nobody around. She got inside one of the storage tents and sat on the ground, looking at her feet. She covered her face with her knees, embracing her legs, her eyes getting blurry. Her tears ran down her cheeks, cleaning the make-up powder from her face.</p><p>“Marianne!”</p><p>She raised her head at the sudden voice, and saw a figure from the outside, getting closer. The figure got to the entrance and came inside.</p><p>“Dawn…” Marianne managed to say.</p><p>“Marianne.” Dawn sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her hair. Marianne didn’t resist her embrace, but her cry intensified, making her pant. “Shh, I know. You don’t need to hide from me. Not this time.”</p><p>“Aw, Dawn.” She sniffed, still looking down. “I- I’m sorry. I- I don’t know what, what got into me.”</p><p>“Marianne, listen to me,” she said gently, petting her hair. “You don’t need to suffer like this. I know what you need to do. Talk to Heshrah, that's all.”</p><p>Marianne tilted her head, peeking out between her arms. “I- what?”</p><p>“If you tell him that you have a match, and that you are not interested in him, everything will be alright. He’ll understand the situation and you’ll feel much better afterwards.”</p><p>Marianne met her sister’s eyes. <em>What did you… How do you…? </em>“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied.</p><p>“Marianne, please, don’t lie to me. And don’t lie to yourself. Don’t you see it? You’ve been bottling up your feelings for too long. You need to let this out. I know-” she sighed. “You did the same thing when you broke up with Roland. You locked yourself in your own pain, hiding from the world, giving up on love.” Dawn cupped her head to look at her properly. “But you don’t need to do that anymore. You are not alone. You have dad, and Bog. And me. So, please, don’t push me away this time. Let me help you. I love you.” She kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.</p><p>Marianne closed her eyes, feeling her sister’s warmth. Dawn was right. She didn’t have to deal with this alone. She needed to be honest, especially with herself. She couldn’t take this anymore. Marianne raised her head and held her sister’s hands. “I- I didn’t know what to do. I thought… I thought that I could just ignore it. At least for a few days. But-“ Her tears showed up again. “I’m so confused. I- I still don’t know what to do…”</p><p>“You just need to be honest,” Dawn said. “At least to get it off your chest. I won’t tell anybody, I promise.” She squeezed her hands, rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. “Tell me, do you have feelings for Heshrah?”</p><p>Marianne looked down and went silent for a second. She trusted Dawn. If she had to pour her heart out to somebody, Dawn would certainly be one of those people. Even if she wasn’t entirely sure, she needed to say it out loud. She took a deep breath and looked up at her again. “I… Yes. I think I do.”</p><p>Dawn nodded, smiling at her. “Alright.” She wiped away her sister's tears with her thumb. “And you want to… be with him?”</p><p>Marianne parted her lips to answer, but then she stopped as she noticed something coming from outside the tent. A tall, standing shadow reflected by one of the small flames above the grass. Marianne let out a gasp when she recognised the silhouette.</p><p>Bog’s silhouette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*lowers her head* I'm so sorry...<br/>This was actually the first scene I came up with when I planned this story, a few months ago. Again, I apologise if there are any errors left. </p><p>Only two chapters left, btw!<br/>Comments are really appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>